Starry Eyed
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Part 2 of Star's story. 'Half-scared and half-excited, I opened the two doors to the entrance of the TARDIS. A never-ending world of planets and stars zoomed into view. All the light from the stars and the colours from the planets blocked away the darkness and it was beautiful. It was the whole universe, right in front of me.'
1. Prologue

**AN: Welcome to the new Star story! You don't need much knowledge of the prequel really, everything's described in this chapter. **

**So, if you're new: Welcome!**

**If you read **_Hidden Stars: _**Welcome back!**

**And a big thanks to SerenBex for editing this chapter! X**

Starry Eyed

Prologue

_Star's POV_

_Star Gallifreya Amelia Song_

_Amy was right; it doesn't work. It doesn't sound right at all. It's too... twisty. It's too hard to say at once. I think it's the two 'a' sounds right in the middle, which make you stumble over the words when you say it. Oh, and it has ten syllables.__My name had gone from having one syllable to having a whole ten syllables in about three and a half minutes._

_I don't like my new name either. Why couldn't I have just stuck with Star? I loved my name, I had a first name and that was it. Having one name was brilliant for multiple reasons. One: no one else has just one name; it's unique. Two: it's very hard to track me down. I didn't even need to create fake identities, when they were needed. Most computers find it impossible to search that single name, especially because they could also think that they were searching 'stars'. I know it sounds stupid, but it worked. The worst part of my name has to be my second middle name; Amelia. I mean, come on! Star is a great name and it suits me to a T. Gallifreya, to most humans, isn't even a word. And then my surname; Song. I didn't actually want a last name at all, but if I'm going to have one then it's a pretty good choice. But then, sandwiched in the middle is Amelia, which completely ruins the effect; in my opinion, anyway. The original idea was that the Doctor (or Dad, as I am now calling him) would choose one middle name and River (or Mum, as I now call her) would choose the other._

_Well, that was the plan until Mum decided that one of my middle names should be Melody. Then Amy, very graciously, pointed out that 'Melody' and 'Song' were very familiar. Mum seemed pretty annoyed at this at first, but after a while she realised that Amy was right. Personally I agreed with Amy on this from the start, but when Mum decided on 'Amelia' after Amy (who's my grandmother but only seven years older than me, may I point out) I got a bit... well, I just didn't like it. __**I**__I didn't kick off about it and start moaning because I realised that it would be the last time that Mum would ever see me and, although I would still meet her another six times, for some reason it felt like it was the last time for me as well._

_I don't even know where to start describing my new life. Everything has changed and it happened so quickly. In a second my life was completely different. I don't even know why I started going on about my new name. It's not like that's even the most drastic change. And it's not that I hate it that much; I guess I just want something to pick on. Or maybe it's just that changing my name is the smallest thing that has happened, so it's the easiest thing to get my head around. Really, I have no idea where to start. At the beginning would seem a good place; but where is the beginning? Because of all this timey-wimey stuff I don't think there actually is a start. It's just all... I don't even have a word for it. I don't think anyone does. _

_Ok, so I have to start to somewhere. I'll start at the source (seems sensible, I know, but it's still hard to explain, from whatever angle you come from): Mum. She'd been forced to give me up as a baby, because she didn't want me growing up in a world of aliens or in Stormcage, the Galaxy's highest security prison, where she wasn't even sure if they'd let me live. So, when she realised she was expecting me, she escaped from prison with the help of my Father, who didn't know Mum was pregnant, and hid in England in 1997 until I was born the next January. She looked after me for a few days, before leaving me on the doorstep of the orphanage. Then Dad came to pick her up and take her back to the prison._

_I know it doesn't make sense, does it? Why didn't Mum stay in England and look after me? Well, that's because she has to stay in prison or time would get messed up – now we're getting on to the timey-wimey business. Dad has seen Mum in his past, her future and she was in jail. Time can be re-written, but seeing as Dad has a time travelling blue box, everything to do with him has to stay the same – don't ask me, I don't get it at all!_

_Also, after I was born, Mum found out that because of all the times Dad and her have messed about with time so much, that it rubbed off on me ____and, because of that, I have to play by the rules.__ Apparently I've done (or, from my perspective, will do) things that effect time a lot; some for the better and some for the worse. I'm pretty confused about this part, because Mum says that I told her and now she's told me. What I want to know is which came first? She said that, even though that was the last time she would see me, that I would do something important one day. But how would I know that, unless she'd told me, which she did, but how did she know that? And it can't be that I'd just told her, because then it's just a big circle, which doesn't have an opening. Someone must have found out somehow. But who and how?_

_Mum's parents are Amy and Rory, which makes them my grandparents. When they met today they were younger than Mum and seven years older than me. Yes, it's creepy. Very creepy. Seeing as I now actually have a family, I want to call Amy and Rory something to show we're related and, although at first they were pretty freaked out at having a fourteen-year-old grandchild when they're only twenty-three, they seemed okay after a while. But none of us wanted me to refer to them as 'Nan' and 'Grandad', so we decided on 'Auntie' and 'Uncle'._

_Today is the last time Mum will ever see me, but it's the first time I remember seeing her, so I wasn't exactly sure how to feel when she told me that I was her daughter. At first, I didn't believe her. I mean, would you believe it if a woman you'd known for a few hours announced herself as your Mother? After a while though, I realised that we were very similar. I had her eyes and and, if left to its own devices, my hair was that honey colour and all frizzy and curly. We were similar in our personalities too; neither of us see anything __wrong with handling guns, we're both outgoing and well… we're just very similar. Then, once I'd realised that she was my Mother, I hated her. It's kind of hard not to hate your Mother, when she leaves you on a doorstep as a baby with just a letter (which I still have and can recite off by heart). But I felt I had to get rid of my anger quickly because it wasn't really her fault she had to leave me and she had thought she'd done the best for me. I just had to bury the anger as deep as I could. I've bottled my emotions my entire life, so now should be no problem._

_I don't really know what else to say. I have so much going on and, for whatever reason Mum wants me to write in this, I don't think I need to write down every single detail of my feelings. And I don't want to. To be honest, I've already said more about my emotions than I'd like too. I don't get diaries. No one's going to read it, hopefully, but I still feel like I'm confiding in someone about my emotions, which I really don't like._

_I'm going to stop here, before I write something else I regret._

I sighed, slightly annoyed at myself, closed the diary and then fell back on to the mattress of the top bunk of the bed. The impact I made, crashing against the sheets made the diary jump up and slip down from the bed, where it crashed onto the floorboards. Again I sighed and jumped down from the top bunk, picked the diary and threw it onto the bottom bunk. Dad had decided that there would be bunk beds in my room because apparent they're 'cool' – his words, not mine. Dad hadn't asked the TARDIS to put any other furniture in my room yet, so everything had been chucked onto the bottom bunk.

It had felt strange sleeping somewhere which wasn't at UNIT. The last time was when I was on a job in Brazil six months back and we had to camp in the Amazon rainforest – I don't recommend it. I didn't think I'd even notice the difference, but I did. The bed was almost too different from what I was used to; the mattress was a different shape and was softer, the sheets were less itchy and the pillows were lumpier. I was shattered. I had been up since five and was only now falling into bed at ten o'clock. In those seventeen hours my life had changed so much that I may as well have been awake for three days.

I don't think Dad sleeps, which is strange, but I've got too many other things to think about so I won't worry about that. Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory looked tired too, perhaps even more tired than me. So, when Dad reminded us that we were inside a machine that travelled through time and space, I replied instantly that the only place I wanted to go was bed. At my words, Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory didn't only look amused, but relieved too.) They may have looked more exhausted than me, but they weren't; they hadn't just regenerated had they? The biggest change they got was getting a granddaughter – okay, that may be a big thing, but nowhere as near as big as what I went through that day!

I have no idea what the time is now, but I guess I slept for about eight or nine hours. That was how much sleep I'd get when I'd worked for UNIT and sometimes I wouldn't even need my alarm clock to wake me up. Now we had all of time to do what we wanted, when we wanted, so I didn't have to set an alarm clock that would screech at me to get up at insane o'clock in the morning. I could probably sleep for a day and get away with it!

In truth, I was tired. I had found it hard to sleep last night and now I had too much on my mind to think about and I can never sleep with things playing on my mind. I went over to the built-in wardrobe and looked at all the clothes. None of them showed any sign of where they came from, so I assumed the TARDIS must have conjured them up like some sort of magic trick. Well, let's face it, if the TARDIS can travel through time it's not going to be a chore to get some clothes to appear, is it?

I had owned very few pieces of clothing when I worked at UNIT, mainly because I usually wore my uniform, which usually looked very inappropriate the way I wore it. I'd had to give it in when I had quit yesterday. Not that I wanted to keep it, although I suppose that it might have come in useful sometime. Apart from my uniform, I'd had three tops and two pairs of jeans. Now, I flicked through the stuffed wardrobe and picked out an outfit; some skinny jeans and a long, purple top with sleeves that came down to my elbows. When I was changed, I straightened my hair. I swear it's frizzier than Mum's if I don't keep it under control. Finally satisfied, I left for the control room to see if anyone else was up.

I got lost several times. You really need a map to find your way through the TARDIS. I have a telepathic connection with the TARDIS, but still can't find my way around. Eventually I found the control room, though I had also found two swimming pools, a ball room and a theatre.

"Hello?" I called as I made my way down the steps and into the centre of the room. "Hello, anyone here?"

There was no answer. Then, suddenly, there was a knock from under the floor and I jumped. Dad was standing beneath me looking very excited and wearing a policeman's hat which was connected to seven different wires and some swimming goggles.

"Hello, sweetie!" He greeted me.

"Don't call me 'sweetie'." I replied quickly and flatly.

"Why not?" Dad asked, looking disappointed.

"Because you're only saying it to copy Mum. She told me that I told her that you try too hard to be a Father sometimes. I think this is one of those times." I explained.

"Yeah, well, I'm still going to call you sweetie, sweetie." Dad told me before disappearing under the floor again.

I went down the slope by the entrance, turned left at the door and saw Dad by the bottom of the control panel holding his sonic screwdriver in one hand and a normal screwdriver in the other. He was fiddling about with several different wires, ones that were both connected and not connected to the police hat that he was still wearing. Sparks were flying up, every few seconds and Dad yelped every time one hit him.

"Dad." I began, finding it hard not to laugh.

"Yes, swee... Star." Dad answered, correcting himself suddenly.

"What in the name of sanity are you doing?" I asked.

"Now who's quoting your Mother?" Dad asked, rhetorically… I think.

"What?"

"Your Mother said that once."

"Said what?"

"What in the name of sanity."

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing."

"Then why did you say 'what in the name of sanity'?"

"Because your Mother did."

"So you're quoting her then!"

"No, I'm not!" Dad sighed, he turned around, and took the goggles off. "You said 'what in the name of sanity' and your Mother said that once."

"Oh..." I said, feeling a bit stupid. "Well, how was I supposed to know that? I've only met her once and she didn't say it then."

"I was just pointing out that you were quoting your Mother!" Dad cried.

"Oh, god!" I moaned. "Anyway, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix the mini-fridge." Dad replied, putting his goggles back on and turning around.

"The mini-fridge?" I asked.

"Yes, the mini-fridge." Dad repeated.

"Since when do we have a mini-fridge?" I questioned.

"Star, you haven't even lived here for twenty-four hours. You don't know half the things that are on my TARDIS. I haven't even given you the grand tour yet!" Dad exclaimed.

"No, I think I've already had it. I found half of the things you could find in London in here on the way to the control room." I grinned.

"Did you find the dojo?"

"No."

"Then you haven't had the tour. You haven't even seen half of the TARDIS if you haven't seen the dojo, because it covers up half of the TARDIS."

"Right..."

I was finding it hard not to laugh. Auntie Amy had said that I was like my Father in the way I spoke sometimes and that our walks are similar. I'm not sure whether I believe her. I mean, can someone really pay that much attention to how someone_walks_? Sometimes I suppose we might sound quite similar though, except I'm not as naïve and oblivious as him.

"Dad?" I said in my best sugar-coated, sickly, sweet voice.

"Yes?" Dad replied.

"I'm hungry." I moaned.

"Up the stairs, turn left at the first turning and walk straight until you get to the crèche. Next to the crèche there's a door labelled dining room. It's the kitchen, not the dining room. Well, one of the kitchens anyway." Dad directed.

I'd half-stopped listening when Dad said 'crèche'.

"Why do we have a crèche?" I asked, knowing I'd regret it.

"I don't know." Dad shrugged, sounding annoyed; not at me, but at the fact that he didn't know why there was a crèche in the TARDIS.

"Ok, thanks." I smiled.

I was walking up the slope at the entrance when Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory entered the control room. Both of them were dressed and looked ready for whatever we would be doing today. They were holding hands and laughing; it looked cute. I felt like I should be disgusted, after all they were my grandparents. But I wasn't, probably because they don't look old.

"Oh, hey," Auntie Amy smiled as she saw me.

"Hi." I greeted back.

""Good morning, Star." Uncle Rory said, with an awkward grin.

"Morning." I grinned. "I'm on my way to find the kitchen. Oh and if you're wondering what Dad's doing, he's fixing the fridge."

I didn't look to see their reactions; I was actually pretty hungry. I hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and was actually getting close to fainting. Shame the mini-fridge had broken otherwise there might have been food in there.

I found the kitchen with a lot of difficulty, but managed to get there without passing out from starvation and that was the main challenge. Imagine walking through a maze situated in a dessert and not having any water. It was something like that. The kitchen wasn't really a kitchen; it didn't have an oven, a microwave or even a sink! It was just full of ready-made food… and lots of packets of jammy dodgers! I took out a loaf of bread, some butter and jam and took it down to the control room so we could all eat.

We all had breakfast then Dad said he had something to show me. I was actually expecting to see a fixed mini-fridge, but I was lead to the entrance of the TARDIS. I gave Dad a curious look and heard Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory chuckle behind me. Dad was smiling too; more subtle than when I'd first seen him since I'd woken up but by no means less happy.

"Open the doors." Dad instructed.

"What?" I asked.

"Open them! Go on, you know you want to!" Dad encouraged.

Half-scared and half-excited, I opened the two doors to the entrance of the TARDIS. A never-ending world of planets and stars zoomed into view. All the light from the stars and the colours from the planets blocked away the darkness and it was beautiful. It was the whole universe, right in front of me.

And looking out at it all, I knew that this was where I belonged.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! **

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review! **

**If you review, I'll update faster and review your stories! X**


	2. 1 Human Brains

**AN: I have two other stories that need writing, but this seems to be the only thing I want to write... It's like I have writers' block for everything except things that include Star... **

**Oh, well, you guys get another chapter, I get to write... We're all happy. :D**

**I'll be even more happy if you guys leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter One, Human Brains

_Star's POV_

* * *

The TARDIS shook and we were all thrown back and forth- honestly, it was worse than a plane in turbulence. I grabbed hold of a handle underneath the control panel and tried to steady myself. As I held my firm grasp on the TARDIS, I felt it: the TARDIS. We were travelling and she liked it. She got adrenaline from flying through the time vortex, like I did when I was running, she could feel the rush of time flow through her. This was her purpose and she loved it. I could feel her happiness run through me.

Suddenly, the feelings that had been running through me came to a sudden stop, just as the TARDIS came stationary. Then, I felt normal, me. But it was like having the after taste of a meal in your mouth after a meal, I could still feel hints of her in me. Empty pathways running through my veins that only she could fill. My head began to slightly spin, but only for a second. Maybe more, but it wasn't long. And then, I was completely fine. There wasn't even the tiniest trace left of the TARDIS in me.

"Geronimo!" Dad shouted.

"Geronimo?" I asked, not impressed.

"Geronimo!" he said again, possibly assuring that that was what he had said.

"Geronimo..." I muttered, under my breath, sarcastically.

"Ok... when you two are done 'geronimo-ing' can we perhaps see this Krastinep... Whatever it's called," Auntie Amy groaned, raising her eyebrows.

"Krastinepellina," Dad corrected, going forward to the entrance of the TARDIS," You'll love Krastinepellina. It's brilliant, I've never been there, but there's so many stories about it. There are so many myths and legends about it and there's a mirror that you can look into and it shows you the time that you felt the happiest that you've ever felt! How cool is that?"  
"Very '_cool_'," Auntie Amy replied, sarcastically- sadly Dad didn't noticed the sarcasm- as we all followed him to the entrance of the TARDIS," And another thing, the grass is purple!"

"Purple grass?" Uncle Rory asked.

"Yes, purple grass!" Dad exclaimed, very excited," Believe me you three are going to _love _this!"

Dad flung open the doors of the TARDIS with the eagerness and excitement of a five year old in a toy shop and glanced out upon the world before us. Dad stepped out onto the grass- that definitely wasn't _purple. _It was green. As the rest of us stepped out of the time machine, we all glanced around the supposed Krastinepellina. Only to notice that it was Earth. We looked around and saw a forest, it was clearly summer, or at the very least late spring, or the weather wouldn't have been so warm, with only a soft breeze and the foliage of the surrounding forest was a dark green. I looked up and saw a rich blue sky, with the sun shining bright. Wherever we were on Earth, it definitely wasn't Britain, the weather was never this good, even in August or July. Then, just brimming at the edge of the forest, was a cloud of thick, heavy smoke, slowly drifting through the air. A forest fire maybe?

"Doctor, I'm no expert, but I really don't think this is Kristinapallina," Uncle Rory said, after a few moments of silence.

"Krastinepellina_," _Dad corrected, again," Honestly, do you humans ever get the names right?"

"Well, I'm sorry if us _humans_brains' aren't advanced enough like yours," Auntie Amy replied, sarcastically again," No offence, Star."

"I'm not _all _advanced," I said, my eyes unable to look away from the cloud of smoke, hovering above us," Right, Dad?"

"Hmm?" he muttered- he'd been distracted by the growing patch of darkness in the sky too, and hadn't been entirely listening," Sorry? What?"

Sharply, I forced my eyes away from the sky and turned to face Dad, who was now looking at us, his dark eyes darting between all of us. He looked deep in thought and slightly preoccupied with whatever he was thinking about- probably the smoke. I, too, was wondering what it was.

"Me; I'm not all time... whatever, am I?" I asked.

"Time-Child. No, your half," Dad answered, his eyes going back to the smoke.

"Time-Child?" Uncle Rory asked.

"Yes, Time-Child. I prefer to call them 'Time-Heads'- your wife came up with that one," Dad replied, his face still tilted upwards," Star and me were talking about it after you went to bed last night- she stayed up for a while asking questions about it."

"Until I'm twenty-one, I'm a time-child instead of an actual Time Lord- or as I call them, Time _Ladies- _anyway, Dad has a theory that when I turn twenty-one and become an official Time _Lady, _I will be able to change when I regenerate," I explained.

"You can't change when you regenerate?" Auntie Amy queried.

"I didn't even know she could regenerate," Uncle Rory shrugged.

"No, I can regenerate, but I stay the same. I regenerated yesterday. Though that orange stuff doesn't appear when I do it- it just renews my body," I answered.

"Oh, I think I get it now," Auntie Amy nodded.

"Good- I don't. I was just reciting what Dad said last night," I admitted.

"Now, Doctor, where have you taken us? I'm guessing this isn't Kristin... The place you had meant to take us," Auntie Amy asked.

"No, it isn't. It's Earth. Germany," Dad replied, looking around.

"What year?" Uncle Rory asked.

"Err..." Dad sniffed the air," the nineteen sixties or seventies."

"Before Berlin Wall came down then," I noted, well, I only said it to show off- I didn't know much about history, so what I did know I planned to show off as much as I could on these adventures," What do you think that smoke is, Dad?"

Dad pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointing it directly up at the smoke, drifting in the light breeze above us. The tip of the screwdriver glistened an emerald green and shrieked throughout the air before, Dad looked at the small screen, which displayed a range of patterns and shapes that I couldn't translate at all.

"It's ashes," Dad told us, looking slightly surprised, but not at all happy.

"Ashes?" Uncle Rory asked, puzzled.

"What kind of ashes?" Auntie Amy questioned.

"Of incinerated bodies- human bodies," Dad answered, looking down, as if he was in grief.

We all went silent for a few seconds- perhaps a minute- and looked up at the cloud of ashes above us. As I watched the ashes dance about in the air, I felt a pang in my chest. The cloud was certainly large, if that cloud was ashes of humans then how many people must have died? And how? Had there been a fire, which so many people were caught in and perished, or was there a crematorium near by? It didn't really matter how they'd gotten there, what mattered was the fact that that many people had lost their lives'.

I knew for a fact that hundred of people lost their lives' everyday, in UNIT I kept my distance from others for one reason: anyone could lose their lives' at any point. But the thought of that many people dead was hard to take in. The dark cloud above me was full of the remains of people who had once lived, thought and breathed like me. Someone's daughter, someone's son. Maybe with children, or maybe some could have even been children.

"How did they get there?" Auntie Amy asked, after a while, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure..." Dad replied," But we're going to find out."

"Are we?" Uncle Rory muttered, as we began to walk towards the direction of the smoke," We are."

"Apparently so," I said, as he jogged to catch up with us.

We walked through the forest, the beauty of it nearly made us forget about the dark cloud in the sky- though we couldn't see it as the canopy of leaves was far too full. A few rays of sunlight managed to escape it's way into the forest through small gaps between the leaves, which beamed down like spotlights and reflected upon a small lake which flowed down the centre of the forest, spurting with flowers. It was an unrealistic paradise, it was even more unrealistic when you remembered that we were near a crematorium- or something like it.

We made our way out of the forest, it wasn't as big as it looked from the outskirts of the forest, it was just very full. We had to scramble through some small openings between trees at some parts.

Once we were out of the trees, we looked ahead and all froze.

"Dad," I said, after a while," This isn't the nineteen seventies, is it?"

"No, Star, it isn't," Dad replied, after a while," This is world war two."

"And so this is..." Auntie Amy began.

"A Nazi prison camp," Dad finished for her.

"And the ashes were..." Uncle Rory started.

"Ashes of the people at the camp," Dad gulped then added," Who they've killed."

* * *

**AN: Okay, quick warning now: This part of the story is going to be very violent and gory at some parts. If things like that u[set you, then I'd suggest that you do not read.**

**And I know I didn't describe what they say; that'll be the opening of the next chapter.**

**And check out 'Big Bang Two' by Chameleon Circuit- it's a brilliant song expaking the Pandorica opens and Big Bang Two.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought and what you think is going to happen!**

**Anastasia xx**


	3. 2 More Inhuman Than Aliens

**AN: Am at the office- updating!**

**Just a note to say that this story was inspired to me by 'The Boy in The Striped Pyjamas' so there may be some references to that. It makes me cry like mad, so there is a big chance I'll be crying when I write this. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter- Please leave a review! :)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter Two, More Inhuman Than Aliens

Star's POV

* * *

I'd seen a lot of inhuman things before in my life, but none even came close to what I saw before me then.

About fifty metres away, was something that looked like a farm or a building site, but if you looked harder you could see the most horrible thing on Earth. There were people, men, woman, young and old waddling about crippled, in blue, striped pyjamas. Their hair had been shaved off and some were wearing caps, which matched their raggedy clothes. They were all caged in by a big fence, which was guarded heavily by Nazis in dark green uniforms, with guns and the camp had been split into two areas- possibly more, but only two were visible from where we stood. One was full of wood, bricks and cement and people were building sheds or cabins- supposedly their 'houses'- by heaving planks of wood up with rope. Their cries and groans were perfectly audible from where we were standing. There was even one Nazi soldier beating on man, who looked to be about sixty years old- in those conditions he wouldn't last long at all.

The other area was full of Nazis, who were obviously off-duty. They were laughing. Laughing at the torture they were putting people through. Innocent people- they were making innocent people's life's hell and they were _laughing _at them. Yelling things, which I couldn't hear, but wouldn't be able to understand anyway- all UNIT agents were supposed to be bilingual and were expected to speak at least three languages, I'd attempted to learn French and Spanish, but could I probably just only get by in each language with a basic conversation. They were putting people through the most horrendous living conditions and sitting back without a care in the world, finding it entertaining. Psychopaths.

"Oh my god," Auntie Amy muttered, looking upon the horrific scene," Doctor, it's... it's... Oh my, god."

"I know," Dad replied, hoarsely," I'm sorry you three, I never should have brought you here. We need to leave now."

I turned around to look at him, in shock.

"What?!" I exclaimed," We're leaving?"

"It's the only thing we can do, Star," Dad told me, firmly, staring straight at the camp.

"No, it isn't!" I protested, shaking my head," We can stop this."

"No, we can't," Dad replied, mournfully.

"Why not?" I asked.

"It's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous...?" I queried," Look, I know you and so many other people think that at UNIT we just use guns to create more violence. We don't. In my department, we believe that guns should only be used if necessary. We also believe that we must protect Earth, because we're innocent. These people are innocent, Dad! They have done _nothing_!" I cried, then my voice went quieter," UNIT don't step down when they see something like this. If UNIT would've seen this- I don't think they were around at this time- they wouldn't step back at this. They'd help, they'd try to stop this. No matter the danger."

"Star," Dad addressed, coming towards me, he looked down at me looking angry," You're not in UNIT anymore, you're with me now. And now you're with me, you go by my rules, not UNIT's. You're my daughter, it's my job to keep you safe. I wish I could do something to stop this, but I can't. Now we're leaving."

"Doctor, Star's right, we can't just leave and turn our back on this like it never happened," Uncle Rory spoke up," Why can't we help them? I mean, look at them; they don't deserve this. Why should we just stand back and let it happen?"

"Because it's already happened!" Dad snapped.

"Time can be re-written," Auntie Amy proved.

"No, it can't. Well, yes, it can be, but not something this big. It's like one-step down from a permanent point in time, it was so big and so many people died. It would make a too big a change," Dad explained," I'm sorry, but we can't do anything. The most we can do is pretend this never happened."

"How do you expect us to do that?" I asked, slightly laughing at the absurdity of the thought," Look at them! Look at what those people are going through! How can you not think about anything else apart from them!"

"Star, please, we can't do something like this," Dad said softly," Believe me, I want to help them. But we can't."

Angry and annoyed, I looked back at the camp. I could see a child now, being punched in the face. They didn't look older than seven or eight- though I supposed the conditions they were in could've made them look younger than they were. There was a yell from the Nazi who was hurting them it sounded something like 'fascist pig'- maybe they did speak English after all? Then, he raised his gun and aimed it at the child. I swore under my breath, just as the trigger was pulled and the all too familiar sound of a gunshot hit the air and echoed throughout the land. Lifelessly, the child fell back on the ground limply. I bit my lip and gulped as the tears began to brim.

"I can't believe this really happened," Auntie Amy said, as her husband moved closer to her.

"It _is _happening," I corrected, as Dad took hold of my shoulder and gently pulled me away.

"Come on, let's go," Dad ushered gently.

I nodded. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to help. But if all I could do was stay here and watch, then I'd prefer to leave and try as hard as I could to forget. The only problem was that I knew that I'd never be able to forget it. Watching and not doing made me feel as guilty as the soldiers did- well, should have. If I was able to stand there and just let it happen, then I was just as guilty as they were.

-X-

We walked back through the forest, in silence. I was pretty sure all of us felt the same way. We'd just watched someone kill an innocent child and had done nothing about it. Then again, they wouldn't be the only one who would be murdered in cold blood. And, to try and look at the positive side- not that there was one- at least they'd died quickly and the torture had now ceased. The others were still living, each morning waking up wondering whether they'd wake up again the next morning. But it was still a life that had been taken.

We came to the other side of the forest, where the TARDIS had landed. Only, the TARDIS wasn't there. In its place, was a big hole going down into the earth. We stared down into the hole, it was like an eternal pit of darkness. We couldn't see anything, however we could smell rusty metal.

"Doctor?" Uncle Rory asked," Is the TARDIS down there?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out," he replied, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the ground.

"What? What are you...?" I tried to say.

"Geronimo!" Dad yelled, as he leapt forward and down the hole and as his voice, grew fainter and fainter, he too, faded into the darkness.

* * *

**AN: You've probably guessed by now that I really like the word 'Geronimo'- sorry if that word appears way too often.**

**Also, I have a new poll up on my profile, about who's your favourite character out of the fandoms I write for- including OCs. So, if you do like Star, then please do vote!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And those lovely people who aren't saying hello, fancy leaving a comment?**

**Anastasia xx**


	4. 3 Why Does He Always Do This?

**AN: Whoops, I'd forgotten to do the disclaimer for the other chapters!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, I make no profit writing this story, all credit does to the BBC. However, I do own Star Song.

* * *

**Incase you're wondering, this part of the story will take up to chapter 15.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 3, Why Does He Always Do This?

Star's POV

* * *

"Doctor?!" Auntie Amy yelled, rushing over to where Dad had just jumped.

"What the hell?!" I cried," Did he just... What?"

"Why does he always do this?!" Uncle Rory groaned.

"He _always _does this?" I asked, shocked.

"You have no idea," Auntie Amy clicked her tongue.

I rolled my eyes and looked back down the hole, something told me that both of them were used to Dad doing completely stupid and reckless things like this. Why couldn't he do something reckless, like save those innocent people? That was risky, but not at all stupid! We had ended up stuck right next to a Nazi prison camp and Dad had decided to use it to go after the TARDIS instead of saving people. Was I the only person who found this ridiculous? It was like he didn't even want to help them. That it didn't matter to him that people were being killed- he'd just watched a child be shot.

Maybe all the stories Martha had told me weren't true. She'd always described him as someone who'd do anything to save anyone- even if they were evil. But there were large groups of people less than a mile away who were being put through hell and they'd done less than anything wrong. So why wouldn't he help them? We had the chance to put something right and save people, but Dad was pretending that we couldn't. Surely it didn't matter that it make such a big change; it was a change for the better.

And now, Dad had jumped down a hole which we couldn't see the bottom of.

"Doctor, can you hear us?!" Uncle Rory shouted down the hole.

"Rory?" a muffled shout came from the bottom of the hole," Amy? Star?"

"Dad?!" I yelled, down the hole," Dad where the hell are you- and don't you dare say down the hole!"

"But that's where I am!" he protested.

"But what's there?" Auntie Amy asked.

"Umm, not much. There's a beeping noise, which believe me, is never good news," Dad replied.

"Well, what do we do?" Auntie Amy asked.

"Err... Come down too," Dad answered.

"What?" the redhead laughed at the insanity of the thought," We are _not _jumping down there!"

"You won't have too," Dad contradicted.

"We won't?" Uncle Rory queried, confused.

"No," Dad said," There's a ladder."

Auntie Amy let out a long and exaggerated sigh and frowned, her face going the same colour as her hair. I struggled not to laugh, whereas Uncle Rory just looked as if that sort of thing happened everyday. It probably would- I knew that- but I just found it entertaining. Adventures were something I was used to, it was time travel that I'd have to get used to. Travelling with Dad, though, that would surely be entertaining at some points. Working at UNIT had turned me into a pessimist, but maybe if I was with Dad- a person who always seemed to look on the bright side- I'd turn slightly more optimistic?

"There's a ladder?" Auntie Amy said, irritated," You jumped down a hole, when there's a ladder?!"

"Well, I didn't know there was a ladder!" Dad protested," Can you see the ladder, Pond?"

"No," she replied," Where is it? There's no way I'm jumping!"

"To your right, the edge of the hole," Dad instructed," There's a metal ladder."

Carefully, Amy reached down to the right side of the hole and began to grope around for the ladder. She looked pretty wary and kept leant back, in fear that she'd fall down the hole. We couldn't tell how deep the hole was, but it couldn't be that far, could it? After all, if it was deep not even Dad could have made it down there in one piece. Still though, I think all of us would have preferred to make our way down the hole via a ladder.

"Got it," Amy told us," I'm coming down."

With that, Amy sat on the floor and lowered her legs down the hole, with her hands grasped tightly onto the grass. She pushed herself down, then one of her hands disappeared down the hole grasping hold of the ladder.

"Follow me, yeah?" she said to Rory and me.

"Of course- you didn't think we were going to let you guys have the fun without us, did you?" I smirked.

With a quick smile, Amy climbed won the hole. Once she was out of sight, I gave a quick nod to Rory, then went down myself. I couldn't see a thing, but everything else was so vivid, I didn't need to. The 'beep' that Dad had been speaking about became clearer and clearer the further I went down. It seemed to echo throughout the space and bounce of the walls of soil. The cold, metal rungs of the ladder stuck to my sweaty palms and I had to peal them off so I could make my way down. Finally, I saw a light. It wasn't exactly bright, more like a room with a lamp on in the corner, but I could see, which was something.

I looked down and saw Dad and Amy, who were both standing in a pile of blue gloop. Dad was also smothered in it- and he didn't look at all happy. Amy was finding it quite funny...

"What is this stuff?" I cried, as I stepped down from the ladder and into the pile of mess.

"I'm not sure, but it's gross!" Dad complained- I was beginning to notice how really he was just a big kid," I think it's..." he stopped and sniffed a dash of it on his wrist," Ugh!"

"What? What is it?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, petrol for an alien ship or something, but it smells disgusting!"Dad moaned.

I grimaced and looked down. We were ankle-deep in whatever it was. I looked back up and realised that it had been quite a way down. Well, at least it _was _there. Otherwise, Dad would have just landed head first on the hard ground.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, as he mad his way down the ladder.

We all looked up and saw Rory's figure appear at the edge of the light.

"Nothing much- just watch your footing," I shouted up at him.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see when you get down here," I promised.

A few seconds later, Rory got down and stood in the disgusting lake of slop. Wincing, he looked down at bit his lip. Clearly knowing better than to ask, he just took a deep breath and looked ahead.

"So, what do we do now?" Amy asked.

"We go..." his head darted in a few different directions, before he shot out his arm and pointed to the left," This way!"

"Following the beeping noise," Rory noted.

"Which is never a good thing!" I mimicked, laughing.

We made our way through the dull and eerie tunnel, our eyes squinting through the darkness, hopelessly searching for even the slightest glimmer of light. As we progressed through the tunnel, the warmer it got and the cleaner. Though the beeping only got louder and louder. Only there was still no sign of where it was coming from. The main question was though, where had the TARDIS gone?

Finally, we found something. Something alien.

After about ten minutes of walking, we found a spacecraft. It looked as if it was falling apart, but I recognised the shape; it was a Judoon space craft. The metal was beginning to rust- the air on Earth wouldn't be doing it any good- and the edges were beginning to chip. However, I could still make out the oval shape of the ship, which bent more at the end and turned into sort of an egg shape. The door of the ship was open, but no Judoons where inside, or any where in sight. Next to the door, was a light which kept flashing red and green- not staying the same colour for more than two seconds.

Dad made his way over to the ship, while we all stood back. I was curious, but slightly wary. Also, the Judoon ship wasn't the first thing on my mind- though I certainly wasn't expecting to see it down here. I couldn't get the picture of the prison camp out of my mind. Perhaps it was the shock of seeing something so terrible what had happened; I'd always known that things like this had happened, but now I'd seen it there was no way of being able to think of anything else. Or at least, that was what it felt like.

"Doctor, what is it?" Amy asked, taking a small step forward.

"A Judoon ship," he replied, confirming my thoughts," A broken one at that, too."

"Judoon?" Rory asked.

"Alien police," I replied," I've only met them once, helped us track down some alien criminal who was planning on selling Earth to a planet called Estaffoliah."

"Es-taf-o-lee what?" Amy questioned.

"Estaffoliah," I corrected," The planet was similar to Earth and they had both the same well... everything. The atmosphere included. The Estaffolians had polluted their planet so badly that so many of them were dying, so they offered this alien thingy- I've forgotten what race he was- loads of money if he could kill all of Earth's inhabitants and bring them there. It had to be Earth, because apparently Earth and Estaffolian are exactly the same, other than how the countries are laid out, of course."

"So, these Judoons are good, right?" Rory asked.

"Err... Yes and no," Dad answered.

"They will do whatever they can to capture their criminal. No matter who stand sin their way. If they had to, they'd destroy the planet or race they were saving to get to their prisoner," I explained.

"Right," Amy muttered," So are these Judoon looking for someone? Like, here?"

"No," Dad replied, now scanning the ship with his screwdriver," This isn't a ship that they'd use for transporting prisoners. This is just a normal spaceship. One that's broken down."

"So where are these Judoons?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe..."

I stopped listening and glanced back down the tunnel. I really couldn't get the picture of the Nazi camp out of my head. I'd been out through a lot, but nothing compared to what they were going through; I'd never been tortured or starved. Now I'd seen what hell was... and I'd just stood back and let it happen? Why? Because Dad told me that we had to leave it. I'd never let anyone boss me about before. Why should I start now?

It took me seconds to make my decision. When the time was right, I'd sneak away and go to the prison. What Dad said didn't matter, surely I could help. Someone had to.

No one had turned to face me in a while, I hadn't spoken either and no one had noticed. I didn't feel left out, but I did know that this could be my only chance. So, I took it.

Quietly, I backed away, not taking my eyes of any of them. They faded into the distance and as soon as I couldn't see them or hear them, I turned and ran.

* * *

**AN: I came up with this idea like a year ago before I even knew that this website existed. **

**Can I just say a special thank you to **_InvisibleBlade, ClydeandRani4ever, Sira-the-awesome _**and**_ Amy Angel Allen _**for constantly reviewing!**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers and to all those other readers thank you too- fancy telling me what you think?**

**Anastasia xx**


	5. 4 Torches V Sonic Screwdrivers

**AN: Has it been ages? I'm trying to update as much as I can so that I can be on the next story **_Stargazing _**by Christmas! **

**Oh and in reference to **_The Angels Take Manhattan, _**think of this as what would have been series 7 _if _this had been on TV and was not a figment of my imagination. Then, series 7 would've been series 8.**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 4, Torches V Sonic Screwdrivers

Amy's POV

* * *

"So where are these Judoons?" I asked, my arms crossed over the red jumper that I'd perhaps worn on too many adventures.

"I have no idea," the Doctor replied," Maybe they've gone off to look for something. No, yes, wait no... Probably. Definitely. Maybe. Yes."

"Make up your mind, Doctor," Rory sighed. I gave him a playful nudge in the ribs.

"Oh, Mr Pond, where would the fun be if my mind was already made up?" the Doctor teased, scanning the ship with his sonic screwdriver.

"Err... Perhaps where our safety is now," Rory quipped, coming over to join us

Shaking my head, I went over to the Doctor and the broken space ship and looked into what the Doctor was looking at. The hatch to the ship was open- or missing- so without any obstacles, I peered through. There was little light outside the ship, but inside it was like looking up at the night sky without there being any stars. Smirking slightly, I pulled out a small torch from my top left pocket and let the small, but bright light do its magic.

"A torch?!" the Doctor cried.

"Some of us have sonic screwdrivers, while others have torches," I smiled- even though the darkness would probably hide it.

"Oh, Pond," the Doctor sighed," Always one step ahead."

I smiled, then looked back at the single dot of light. With my shaking hands, I began to trace the torch around the ship. The walls were definitely black, or at least a very dark grey, with a black, leather seat in the middle, where the edges were singed and the were seatbelts that had been ripped apart. In front of that, was a large glass screen, a bit like a plasma, with several cracks forming a spider-web pattern. Beneath that, was a control panel, slanting downwards to allow people- or Judoons- to reach the controls easier, with a large selection of buttons, levers and smaller screens.

"Step away from the ship!" a deep, robotic voice suddenly commanded.

We all jumped back and turned to face where the voice had come from; behind us. There before us, was a rhino. In a space suit. Feeling slightly confused, I found myself pondering on why I wasn't used to things like this happening yet. Assuming these were the Judoons the Doctor had spoke of, they didn't look very police like at all. However, they were carrying a gun and pointing it towards us.

"All three of you, state your names," they demanded.

"Three?" The Doctor questioned," There are four- Me, Amy, Rory and Star."

Even more confused, I looked around, by my left was the Doctor and by my right was Rory. Star was neither next to them or behind me.

"Star?" I called, looking around frantically," Star?"

The other two began looking around too, just as frantically as me. She wasn't here... She'd gone.

"Star?!" the Doctor shouted," Star!"

"Doctor, where did she go?" Rory asked, worriedly.

"I have no idea," the Doctor replied, quietly, before raising his voice again," Star! Star Song, where the hell are you?!"

"State your names," the Judoon repeated.

Worry began to pass through me like waves. I'd only known Star a day, but she was my granddaughter; River's daughter. Melody's daughter. No matter what her name was, she was a Pond. I'd missed out with Melody, but now I had a chance to make up for it. Now, I could make sure that Star was kept safe. Yes, she hadn't had the best start possible in life, but she was strong. However, she was still a child.

"The Doctor; she's Amy; he's Rory," the Doctor told it hastily, pointing to each of us in turn," And there was someone else, but she's gone. Have you seen her?"

"We've only seen you three. You are all irrelevant here. You will leave or face imprisonment," the Judoon explained.

"We're not irrelevant, my daughter is missing and until we have her, we are not leaving," the Doctor replied, before calling Star's name again, repetitively " Where the hell is she?!"

"Your daughter is not relevant to our situation. You will leave immediately or face imprisonment," he Judoon repeated.

"Oh, believe me, my daughter is _very _relevant!" the Doctor hissed," What are you doing down here. Technically, you're irrelevant. Judoon aren't supposed to be on Earth."

"The Judoon go wherever they need to be," the Judoon replied.

"But your ship is broken," I pointed out.

"We crashed here," the Judoon," We were going to land here anyway, but the ship began to fail."

"Why were you going to land here?" the Doctor asked.

"This planet is no longer needed. Earth will be destroyed in thirty minutes."

* * *

**AN: And there you have it. Another cliffhanger. And that chapter was probably terrible... Sorry.**

**To those people (I can't remember your names right now) who wanted Doctor angst and him remebering his family in Gallifrey- especially in chapter 14 (spoilers!), there will be some in future chapters! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think- even if you didn't like it!**

**Anastasia xx**


	6. 5 Only Level Five

Starry Eyed 

Chapter 5, Only Level Five

Star's POV

* * *

I climbed out of the hole and found myself to be immersed in light, from the blazing sun. It was quite cold down there, so the heat probably felt five times worse, than it actually was. However, I could still feel it strewing its flames across my skin, bringing back the feeling in my numb limbs. I squinted up at the light and noticed that the grey cloud of ashes had vanished, but it had still happened. Just because the evidence had gone, didn't mean that the torture going on, not even a mile away, had come to a halt.

Feeling motivated by the thought of people being tortured, I hauled myself up and looked ahead at the forest. So many emotions flooded in; hate, anger and fury, desperation and fear. Though fear was at the bottom of my list. I'd been against worse things than Nazis. And I was pretty sure I'd be put against worse in the future. But this was now. I knew all to well that if the tiniest thing went wrong, I could very well end up with more people being killed. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I wouldn't do anything that reckless and stupid unless I was a hundred percent sure that there wasn't a flaw in my plan.

I looked around, carefully. Now that the wind- probably- had blown away the smoke, I had very little way of telling which direction the camp was. The forest was all the surrounded me and every single piece of foliage looked identical. Knowing I couldn't waste time aimlessly searching around, I looked around for the slightest clue. It came pretty quickly; birds. Birds were flying in only one direction- to my left. It took me a few moments to pick it up, but the birds were scared. They'd heard guns, or seen the ashes, and had flown away. Meaning that if they were flying left, the camp was to my right.

I, then, set off towards the camp.

* * *

Amy's POV

"What?" the Doctor muttered," You're under orders not to... That goes against your law!"

"Law number six-eight-nine-two-three does not apply anymore. The law has been abolished, this planet is a target for prisoners. In order to stop this, we will destroy Earth," the Judoon replied, in the same unemotional voice that it had been using all the while.

"So to stop crime you're breaking your own law?" I queried.

"There is no law; the law has been abolished," the Judoon replied.

"You can't do that," the Doctor protested," And there are planets under worse threat than this, anyway!"

"Earth is only a Level five planet and does not effect the universe in anyway," the Judoon told us.

"A level five planet with millions of people! It's rarely infiltrated, so how can you say that it's one of the most planets under threat?" the Doctor cried.

"It is not open for discussion. Earth will be destroyed in thirty minutes," the Judoon repeated.

"But your ship is damaged beyond repair- and my ship is missing! Which I suppose is thanks to you!" the Doctor exclaimed, throwing his arms about aimlessly.

That was when I remembered that the TARDIS had gone missing. And so had Star. There was no way we'd be able to leave without either of them. We were stuck... On a planet which would explode in thirty minutes (less than that now; we'd spent so long arguing and trying to get hold of the situation). For a second, it really did look like there was no way out. That was until I realised that we'd gotten out of situations similar to this before. We'd rewritten time and changed it back, we'd saved planets and races and now, we'd do the same. I just couldn't see how yet. And, possibly, none of us did.

"We will stay here with the planet Earth. Unless you can find your ship, you will have no choice, but to stay here with the planet as it is destroyed."

* * *

Star's POV

I was right; I had gone right and there I was, standing in front of hell. I took a deep breath, before looking around, wondering what to do and how to get in. There was a gate, but it was heavily guarded by two soldiers with dogs and rifles. Carefully, I scanned the edges of the fences. It wasn't particularly high, but it wasn't low either. And it was barbed wire. Also, five other soldiers were walking around the perimeter, who also had guns and dogs.

Staying close to the greenery- even though my purple top would show through perfectly- I walked around to see where was the best place to get in. There was no other option; I'd have to jump. Yes, it could hurt, but it would be nothing compared to the pain the people in there had been feeling. It took me quite a while, but I couldn't make any mistakes, even if it meant an extra few lives would be lost, it was better than nothing being done. I felt cruel, like I was forcing someone to take the ultimate sacrifice, but I soon realised that if I wasn't here, they still would have died. The only thing I could do was make sure everything I did was accurate.

There was a place behind a shed, where the wired fence dipped slightly. No more than five centimetres, but that could make all the difference. Anyway, what was there to lose? There was only things to gain. The shed would block me from sight too.

_This is almost too easy, _I thought.

I waited until the perfect moment came. There was such a big chance that I would be caught, so I had to wait- again- until the soldiers were as far as they could be from the place where I would make my way in.

Sure enough, it came. Without hesitation, I sprinted towards the fence and jumped. Landing in a path of gravelly dust, I straightened myself up. Part A was complete.

"You!" a voice yelled from behind me.

Quickly, I turned around. There coming towards me, was a man dressed in a green uniform with a black beret, hiding strands of blonde hair. He came marching towards me, his hand tightly clutching a gun. Then, we came face to face. I felt his deep, heavy breath that smelt of tobacco, and could see the snarl on his face.

Part A was complete. But it looked like that would be as far as I would get.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I'm really not that good at writing adventures. Any tips would be great! **

**Please leave a review! :)**

**Anastasia xx**


	7. 6 Bam!

**AN: I've changed my mind and re-written the plan, so this will be a lot shorter than 15 chapters. Will be 12 at the maximum. I've been mixing things together more and changing the order of other things, so that would be why. :D Anastasia xx**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 6, Bam!

Amy's POV

* * *

"Doctor, what do we do?" Rory asked, once the Judoon had left. I wasn't that sure where it (was it a he?) had gone, perhaps off to where he was going to blow up Earth," Where's the TARDIS and Star gone?"

"Well," the Doctor began after a few seconds of silence," However, the Judoons are planning to blow up Earth with a bomb that infiltrates the power of the time vortex, by doing that it will also stop whatever happened in the future- what we've already seen- ever happening, which would have been he didn't tell us exactly why he was going to destroy Earth!" The more he went on, the more he sounded like he was understanding it. Like he was speaking what he thought," Yes! Oh, of course! Bam!"

"What?" I asked, frantically," 'Oh, of course! Bam!' what?"

"They're going to use a type of bomb that basically rips through the power of the time vortex and continuum, they knew we were coming, because they were tracking the TARDIS, which was what pulled it to this time instead of Krastinepellina," the Doctor began to explain," They don't want to just destroy Earth- they want to destroy it at this exact point to stop something happening."

"What, like the war?" I asked.

"No, something that will happen in the future. Something big," the Doctor replied.

"What's bigger than world war two?" Rory asked.

"I don't know, but it has to be something big..." the Doctor said, drifting away for a few seconds and going silent. After a sudden clap of his hands he began speaking again," Anyway, they pulled the TARDIS because it has to be something to do with us. They wanted us here. Right at this point in time. And now, we have to stop them blowing up Earth, or neither of you two, or Star will of have never existed."

"Yeah, back to the topic of Star, where is she?" Rory questioned.

"I don't know," he muttered," She just disappeared. But when? What was the last thing you heard her say?" the Doctor asked, glancing at both of us in turn.

"She explained to us about the Judoon, then... she was gone," I replied, after thinking back to a few minutes ago.

We all fell back into silence, having the last time we'd heard Star speak not give us any answer to where she might be, or what could've happened to her. There had been no sound of her disappearing; she'd just been there and then, she hadn't been. We began to look around as if it would give us any clues as to where she could be. After a few glances around the area surrounding the spaceship, I noticed some marks in the soil, from where we had made our way through the tunnel and the pile of gloop, however, instead of four trails of feet, there were five. One of them the same as another and facing going back the way we came.

"Doctor!" I called, turning back to face him.

"What is it?" he asked, as he jogged over, with Rory closely following behind.

"Footprints," I replied, pointing to the ground with my feet," These ones, are going back the way we came. Star's maybe?"

"Definitely," he confirmed, solemnly, looking up above us," I know where she's gone."

"What you don't think..." Rory began to say what we were all thinking.

"The Nazi prison?" I finished for him.

"It's the only thing that makes sense," the Doctor replied, gulping in fear of his daughter.

"Are you telling me that my granddaughter has just run off to a Nazi prison?" Rory asked, infuriated.

"Without any weapons or motives," I added.

"Oh, no, she had a motive," the Doctor shook his head," Remember how upset she was, seeing it? How desperate she was to help them? It's the only thing she knows what to do, help people. Even in UNIT- who never help anyone- it was the only thing she wanted to do. When she was looking at it, did you not see the look in her face? The hate, the anger... Remember, how she was when we first met her?"

"Yes, it was yesterday," I answered, although I knew what he meant. So much had happened in twenty-four hours it was near impossible, to remember how it had all started.

"Yes, and well, how old did she act? About twenty, when she's fourteen. Because not only did she want to be older, it was the only thing she knew how to do," the Doctor carried on," But that's not the same as it was for helping people, she wasn't taught to help people, she was taught to shoot aliens, but still, it was all she wanted to do. Argh, there's something... Something right under my nose and I can't figure it out!"

I raised my eyebrows, getting tired of having to make sense of his fast talking and his tendency to constantly swap topics, as he spoke whatever came into his mind first, without even thinking about it. I supposed I should be used to this, as should I be used to horrific, adrenaline pumping adventures, but I wasn't. To be honest, I doubted I ever would be.

"So what do we do?" Rory asked," Go after her?"

"No, we can't. Haven't you been listening, Roman? We have thirty minutes to save the Earth and your existence, we have to do that first. Also, that will get the TARDIS back, if we stop it, so that will make things a lot easier in saving Star," the Doctor explained.

"So, the plan?" I asked.

"In less than thirty minutes, we save the Earth, get the TARDIS back, use her to trace Star then save her," the Doctor answered.

"But what if she doesn't need saving?" I asked.

"Believe me," the Doctor replied," She's a fourteen year old girl, in the middle of a Nazi prison. She'll need saving."

* * *

**AN: Okay, I think that chapter went better than the last. Think.**

**By the way, guys I take requests for any little one shot ideas, or ideas for this, that you may have, so, yeah...**

**Please leave a review and make me smile! :)**

**Anastasia xx**


	8. 7 Weird Moustache Guy

**AN: Sorry this took so long! Got busy seeing family and stuff...**

**Ooh, but check out **_Disparate Youth _**by **_Amy Angel Allen_**! It's so sweet and sad, you'll love it! :)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 7, Weird Moustache Guy

Star's POV

* * *

I couldn't do anything, but stare. I couldn't even blink. I couldn't even breathe. It was like I was in a coma and dreaming it all; nothing seemed real. But this _was _real. This _was _happening.

_Don't panic,_ I told myself. Strictly speaking, there was no reason for me to be panicking. I'd been in worse situations than this many times. After all, on my first UNIT mission, I'd been faced with Daleks... But only survived because I regenerated. It was hard knowing that after two years of thinking I had some incredible ability to save the Earth, when really I had been killed, but had been reborn.

Then again, I had been in other situations that might not have quite, been as life-threatening as my first job at the military, but they had been fairly terrifying. And not many humans would have been able to make it through. Technically, I wasn't human, but I hadn't known that at the time. Maybe it was a mind over matter situation. Perhaps all I had to do was not think about how bad the situation really was, maybe then I could actually get out.

"What are you doing here? Who are you?" the soldier rasped, in a very rich and thick German accent, taking a hold, which was a bit too tight for my liking, on my wrist.

"I'm err..." I stuttered, as my mouth and brain froze in shock, nerve and confusion. I began to wish that I had Dad's psychic paper, maybe I'd be able to think of a plausible answer and reason to of just jumped over a fence into a Nazi prison.

"I'll ask you again, who are you. State your name," he demanded.

"Star," I replied, deciding that their was no point in making up a fake identity and having to remember it. It wasn't like they could use it to find any data on me. Even with all the timey-wimey business, I still technically wouldn't have been born for fifty five years," Star Song."

"You're English," he smirked, seeming happy with himself all of a sudden.

Of course, this to be honest, seemed like typical me. Though I'd never been in a situation anything like this before, I always did do something to land me in the deep end. With a hundred things running through my mind, I hadn't picked up on the fact that this was World War Two and that Nazis were not only at war with the Jews, but with the British too. I mentally kicked myself for not putting on a German accent.

I didn't reply. What was there to say? 'Please don't kill me'? That would never work. There was no way a Nazi was going to show mercy to a fourteen year old, who had just broken _in _to one of the worse places ever put up. My only choice was to get out using my own devices. Sadly, I had none. None at all. For crying out loud, I was in so much shock that I couldn't even shake the soldier's grip off of my wrist! I considered pleading, but there was no way I was going to look weak. Surely that would be the worst thing to do. Maybe if I acted strong, the mind over matter thing would work... Maybe then I'd be able to somehow get away.

"A spy, of course," he rasped.

"No. N-n-n... No," I protested, in a stupid haste," You know, Hitler? Adolf Hitler? The moustache guy?" the soldier gave me a curious look and for a second, his grip loosened; slightly," Right him, Hitler, that is, is my... Uncle."

"Likely story," the soldier laughed, his grip tightening again," Why are you here? The truth!"

"... Accident," I mumbled, my response.

Suddenly, the Nazi grabbed me by the back of the neck and I felt his cold, sweaty hand grope at the back of my neck. He began to drag me along the murky ground and I did nothing. There was nothing I could do. If I struggled, it would just be worse and more painful than it already was.

As I was forced along the ground, I saw the prisoners; the people who were being held captive by the Nazis. Some stopped and stared, some gave me a quick glance, some didn't even look once. However, I could see the same thing in all of their eyes: fear. Some of them were trying to hide it, but they knew what was coming. Eventually, they would die. Whether it would be murder, like the child I'd seen earlier, or perhaps it would be down to starvation or harsh conditions. Well, technically, it was still murder. It was inhuman.

Their faces were pale and their thin bodies, were hidden by the baggy blue and white striped pyjamas. They were all bald, but some of them wore caps. I couldn't help but think whether the caps meant something, but I knew that if I was going to help anyone (now I'd seen them, I wanted to help them all the more) I would have to save myself first. For perhaps the fourth time in two days, I'd felt the thing I hated the most: doubt in myself. As I watched them stumble over the rocky ground in their battered slipper like shoes, I knew that not only had I failed myself, I'd failed them, too.

-X-

"Who is she?" a different officer, asked, staring at me like I was dirt.

They wanted rid of me, that was clear enough. They wanted rid of me like I was dirt on their shoe. I was the dirt on their shoes. Clinging to them as if it was just to piss them off. They would get rid off me, no matter what lengths they would have to stretch to do it. Like that mattered, though. Killing another didn't make any difference. It didn't matter if they killed someone by mistake, it was just another innocent person. I'd heard them call their prisoners 'pigs', but I hadn't noticed any of them being racist.

"She said her name was Star Song. What do you think, a spy?" the first officer asked.

"Star Song, eh? Awfully fancy for a young girl... A code name, perhaps?" the second officer, who was clearly a lot older and more in charge than the one who had caught me," And British, you say? Definitely a spy?"

"Oh, come on," I spoke up, knowing that I'd regret it in a minute," Do you seriously think a spy would have made such a rubbish attempt at getting in?"

"Well, how else would you have gotten in?" the second officer asked.

"You tell me," I replied, as he moved in closer to my face; I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt of tobacco, he'd clearly just smoked.

I thought for a second, that he would do something to me. I wasn't sure what, but a billion thoughts raced through my mind, spit;punch;kick; rape. But, he didn nothing. And turned away.

"Monster," I snarled, after a wile, losing all track of my logic conscience, as the anger took over.

"What?" he asked, turning back to look at me.

"You heard me," I grimaced, anger bubbling up, as I watched their entertained faces" I watched you guys earlier. I watched you shoot a child. A damn, bloody, innocent child! What right, do you have to take away their rights and keep them in these conditions, because they're Jewish?!" I began to realise tears running down my cheeks," A child that had people who loved it. Parents- unless you'd killed them too, of course. What about your parents? By the looks of you, they're probably dead. But you know what, they are turning in their graves at the sick things you are doing here!"

Neither of the officers hesitated. Both of them were filled with anger, but they're fury came nowhere close to mine. Their violent, non-tolerant side split through them like a neon light, I could see it in their eyes. Before I knew it, I was lying on the floor, feeling my sides being thrashed by their heavy metal-toe-capped boots. It wasn't long before they started at my head; it was like a hundred bricks being thrown at me at once.

Then after a split second of pain all over, I couldn't feel, see or hear a thing.

* * *

**AN: There were parts of that chapter I liked, then there were parts I hated.**

**Which was your favourite part and why? And then the same for least favourite part?**

**Come on people, it takes two minutes tops to type a few words and make me smile: review!**

**Anastasia xx**


	9. 8 Because She Can!

**AN: I feel like it's been too long, but it's been two days. Still, I hope you enjoy this!**

**Thank you to** _.Song, Amy Angel Allen and InvisibleBlade _**for your reviews!**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 8, Because She Can!

Amy's POV

* * *

"So," Rory said, after a while," What do we do to stop this bomb going off?"

"Well, a bomb that has the power to rip into the time vortex, is well... Very powerful. It isn't something where we can just cut a wire and everything will be okay," the Doctor replied, speaking very quickly- as usual," No, this is something where we need to rip through the time vortex ourselves. But we can't do that without the TARDIS. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but because the TARDIS has been materialised by the bomb..."

"We can't do anything," I finished for him.

I hoped so badly that he'd tell me that I was wrong. That there was a way to get the TARDIS back. If not that, a way to stop the bomb going off. It seemed stupid to think that there was no way that we could get out of this. Look at all the other paradoxes that we'd been stuck in! How many times had Rory died, but been miraculously brought back to life? How many times had we ripped a hole in the time vortex, or done some type of damage to it? We'd gotten out of them all eventually. Surely this would be no different. Surely, we could find a way to get out this time.

We had to. For more than the reason just to save us. Now, we had to save Star too. The Doctor was right; there was no way that a fourteen year old girl could survive in a Nazi prison, built for one purpose: to torture those, who they believed deserved it. To be honest, I was also a bit angry that she had done something so stupid and reckless. I couldn't blame her for what she had done, after all the Doctor was right; Star didn't know how to stop herself, when she was that determined. And of course, I had wanted to help too. But the Doctor had said we couldn't and, although I didn't always like doing what he said, sometimes I had to.

"No," the Doctor replied, surprisingly," There is something. There has to be. I'm just..."

"Just...?" I said.

"I'm just not sure what to do," the Doctor finished.

I sighed; long, hard and strong. For a second, there had seemed to be a glimmer of hope, but now it had faded and I'd been knocked back down lower, than I had been before. It would be even more harder to get back on top, but to do that we'd have to find a way out of there and a way to save Star. Currently, it was seeming impossible for that to happen.

I had a feeling the Doctor wasn't thinking as well as he could be, on a way to get us out of our current predicament. The thoughts of Star, were occupying too much space in his 'advanced' brain, that he could barely think about anything else. Even the things that would get her out of danger. I understood, of course. In fact, I was feeling the same way. Only I knew that there was nothing we could do to have her safe, if we did nothing, more.

Suddenly, our hopes were answered. Out of nowhere, the familiar sound of leafs hurling in the wind echoed through the small space of area, underground. Then, the TARDIS appeared. There it was blue; small; undamaged- just as we knew it. Only it was appearing without us controlling it.

Amazed, the Doctor jumped up, laughing happily.

"Oh, brilliant!" he cried, beaming," Wow! Just brilliant! Just brilliant!"

I laughed too; in disbelief and happiness. Rory just stood there, looking slightly confused, but cute all the same.

"How..." Rory began, over the triumphant sound of the TARDIS's whir," How did it just appear? Just like that..."

"Because she can! The Doctor grinned from ear-to-ear," Oh, wow!"

Finally, the TARDIS stopped fading and reappearing, and stood in a fluid of stillness. She stood there as if she were waiting. Waiting for us.

Immediately, the Doctor ran forward, flinging open the doors and running inside. After a quick glance, Rory and me ran after him into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind us.

The Doctor was already standing in the centre if the TARDIS, flicking levers and pushing buttons. Beneath me, I felt the floor begin to shake; the TARDIS was taking off.

"What do we do then?" I asked, watching the Doctor hurry about the control panel.

"Down there," he replied, pointing towards the bottom of the TARDIS," Three pipes, two green, one blue. Get them."

"What for?" I asked, as Rory darted to where the Doctor had gestured.

"We're going to break into the time vortex!" the Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

Star's POV

My eyes were closed, although I was most definitely awake.

My head was pounding like a million weights were being continuously dropped upon it, but it felt empty all the same. I could feel my heart throbbing throughout every inch of my body, as if it left a rabid echo, in every cell. However, I could tell that it was giving up. My sides felt as if they were being pushed together, as if a clamp was holding on about to rip me apart, only inwards.

None of this added up to the agonizing desperation that I had to be able to breathe. My lungs were being shrivelled and couldn't take in any of the air, which I breathed in. Every breath made it harder to take the next, but I knew if I kept on breathing, somehow, everything would be alright.

My tired, heavy and possibly bruised eyelids opened, to reveal a dark room, were rain and dust poured in from the ceiling. There was little light, but I could make out a few flickers of light.

It took me a while to realise, but once I had, I couldn't distract myself from it. I knew where I was, as soon as the memories of the last ten minutes that I'd spent conscious, drifted into my head. I'd been in a Nazi camp. I'd been caught. Then, I'd been beaten, after provoking them. Water was falling down and I couldn't breathe; I was in a poisoned shower.

The first thought after fear that made its way into my head was regeneration. Once I was dead, or as far off from dead, but still alive as I could be, wouldn't I regenerate? I'd already done it twice. And Dad said that I'd be able to do it thirteen times- maybe more. Strangely though, I could feel that it wasn't going to happen. I could feel that I was going to die.

I was too weak to do anything, but lay there and wait, helplessly. I'd been certain I was going to die before, but never like this. Never had I felt this defenceless and trapped. Never, had I been this close to death.

It was just when I was beginning to let my eyes close, that the sound that was so familiar, but so new, became audible. My first guess, was that it was a dream. Or a hallucination. Maybe even some type of flashback before death. Then again, it also seemed to real to be real.

Then, just in front of me, appeared the one thing I wanted to see. Like my vision, it faded in and out of sight. Coincidentally, just as my eyes shut, the blue box came to a freeze in that time. Only I wasn't there to acknowledge it.

* * *

**AN: Two more chapters to go! Well, till the end if this adventure, anyway!**

**Please review, guys! It only takes a few seconds! **

**Anastasia xx**


	10. 9 You Stupid, Brilliant Girl

**AN: Hello, penultimate chapter of this adventure! The next one should be no more than eleven chapters. **

**I'm trying to finish this, so I can post the new story in time for Christmas, as my little Christmas present to all of you! :)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 9, You Stupid, Brilliant Girl

Star's POV

* * *

The light was so bright that it shone through my closed eyelids. At least, I thought they were closed. Perhaps they weren't. I couldn't see any shapes, but I could see colours. Well, only one, but it was so strong and vivid, that I could give a hundred words at least to describe it. It was all I had to describe, there was nothing else that I could sense. Not feel; hear; smell or taste. Apart from the light, there was nothing at all.

I didn't have a way to tell the time- I didn't even feel it pass. But eventually, (however long 'eventually' was) things became clear. And I could see.

I could see the TARDIS, well, the inside of it. I was sort of, tilted so that I was facing neither upwards, or across, but somewhere in between. Both the shape of the cylinder, slowly contracting back and forth, and the off-yellow ceiling were perfectly visible from where I was. Seeing as I had very little sense of direction, I gathered from this, that I was lying down, but had been propped up. Looking down, which took an awful lot of energy, I saw I had been cloaked in a beige blanket.

As more and more energy came back, I looked around and saw Dad, standing calmly by the side of the metal rail. When he saw me looking at him, he smiled slightly and made his way over. Neither of us said a thing; we didn't know what to say. Carefully, he stroked my hair, looking down at me. Still in silence.

"Where are Auntie Amy and Uncle Rory?" I asked, feeling that one of us should say something.

"They've gone to bed," he replied," They wanted to wait until you woke up, but you've been out cold for hours, so eventually they went to bed."

"How many hours?" I pushed.

"Nine and a half," he replied, without thinking about it. Had he been keeping such a close eye on the time?

We drifted back into silence. I wanted to say something, but I honestly wasn't sure whether I should or not. My head was throbbing and each breath hurt to take- though it was definitely easier to breathe than before. My throat was feeling dry and rough and I'd noticed my voice sound hoarse. However, there was no pain to talk.

"Did I regenerate?" I asked, the one of my questions which was plaguing my mind the most.

A look of grief suddenly crossed Dad's face and he gulped before replying.

"No," his voice came out in a whisper and sounded more hoarse than mine," No, you umm... It was too soon for your body to go through it again. You were, literally about to die... Thirty seconds would have made the difference."

A strange feeling lapsed over me, as soon as the fact that I could have died, set in. Thirty seconds; only half a minute. I remembered the TARDIS materialising into the shower and the immense feeling of 'the end' coming closer and closer. Had I been that far off from death? If so, I had been a lot closer than I had thought, at the time.

"Oh," was all I managed to say.

"You stupid, brilliant girl," Dad muttered.

"I... I'm sorry," I gasped, as I noticed tears begin to fall.

Strangely enough, I hadn't even noticed them brimming in my eyes or the need for them to fall. But now I had, there was no stopping or ignoring them. I choked and gasped as the salty drops of tears cascaded down my face, like raindrops. I didn't even try to stop them. I felt like I couldn't- like I needed them to fall. All the things that I'd seen today, all of the things I'd learnt about myself in the past couple of days, all of it added up to an abysmally large pile of emotions, which I'd been blocking off, for what felt like far too long.

"Hey, hey," Dad smiled, softly and reassuringly," It's okay."

He crouched down by me and wrapped his arms round me, I did the same. I'd never been the 'touchy-feely' type of girl, but all I wanted was comfort. I'd never had someone who I could speak to, someone to comfort me when I was upset, but now I had, how could I let that go? How could I neglect what I'd wanted all along- even if I hadn't known that I'd wanted it.

"It's not," I sobbed," I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I couldn't..."

"Shh," Dad soothed," Don't worry about it," letting go, Dad looked back at me, cupping my face in my hands and still smiling. I attempted a quick, sad smile in response, but I couldn't let it last for more than a second," You look so much like your Mother."

I mustered another smile up in reply. Then, he put his arm around me, sitting on the edge of the seat, which I was on.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" I asked, suddenly. It was a rash move, I knew that. However, it was another question that was racking its way through my mind, desperately. Surely, I couldn't just let this one pass?

"Why do you think?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

"I don't know!" I cried- literally," I don't know anything anymore!"

"Because you're my daughter," he told me," Why else?"

"Because that doesn't feel like it's enough," I wept," You'd known me what, eight hours? Then, you just whisked me off, without another thought!"

"I didn't need another thought," Dad replied, his hand on my shoulder," Star, you're my daughter. Why isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Because, you'd only just met me and I..." I stopped. I didn't know what else to say. But it didn't feel right. I turned to him and waited for him to carry on. And he did.

"Star, does it matter? Yes, I've only known you two days, but what difference does it make? You're still my daughter. And you always will be," he smiled," You just have to stay safe."

"I know, I can. I can take care of myself..." I began to protest.

"Star, you proved today that you can't," Dad began.

"No... I..."

"Star, more than anyone else, _you _have to do what I say."

"Why?"

"Because I can't lose you too."

"Too?"

Dad sighed and looked away for a few seconds, then looked back at me. His expression had completely changed. Now, he looked a lot more mournful, than solemn.

"Before Gallifrey was destroyed, I had a family," he answered, slowly," Of course, they all died in the war," he stopped, whether he had finished or not, I could not tell. It was possible that he was hesitating, but I couldn't be sure. After a few moments, he carried on," But I can't let what happened to them, happen to you. I mean it, Star. I promise, I will never let anything hurt you."

"Thanks," I said, with a small grin.

"But, I can't do that alone. I need your help," he told me, sternly," You have to do what I say, when I say and as soon as I say it. If you do, then I can guarantee your absolute safety."

"Thank you," I smiled.

He smiled back and pulled me into his embrace for a second time. This time, we stayed wrapped in each other for longer. Perhaps two minutes, maybe three. After, and once he'd let go, he planted a kiss on my forehead. Then, I went back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: This was a part request for 'Doctor angst' from **_DetectiveatWork._** I hope you all enjoyed it! :)**

**Been pretty ill at the moment, so it's really hard to update, because I'm either too tired or actually asleep.**

**Please, guys, leave a review :)**

**Anastasia xx**


	11. 10 Stop Calling Her Our Granddaughter

**S**tarry Eyed

Chapter 10, Stop Calling Her Our Granddaughter!

Star's POV

* * *

Do you have to leave?" I asked Auntie Amy, as we walked across a baron road, in front of what I could only guess as her and Uncle Rory's house.

"Hey, we've been travelling, we've seen _loads_. Sometimes, we just want to have a normal life," the redhead smiled at me," Plus, you can come and see us whenever you want. Can't she, Doctor?"

"Of course!" he beamed, looking down at me, then facing back to Auntie Amy.

"See," Auntie Amy said, looking back at me," Whenever you want."

"I'll remember that," I giggled

We approached their house- the largest one in the street. The house had been painted a bright yellow, which stood out in amongst the pale pink, white and blue houses in the rest of the street. At the front, was a black gate, which was the same height as my waist, surrounded by a brick wall, the same length as the gate and a cloud of bushes and greenery. Looking through the windows, I could see a TV, a red sofa, a very large bookshelf with a selection of different books and a door way leading to the kitchen. Though I couldn't see more than the edge of the fridge, in the next room.

"Don't take too long, yeah?" Auntie Amy said, turning to Dad.

"Certainly Ma'am," he joked, saluting her. All of us laughed slightly.

"Seriously, between this and last Christmas, you've been seven months!" Auntie Amy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Dad winced.

"And try to keep the danger to a minimum next time," Uncle Rory said," And keep the visits frequent, now you're looking after our granddaughter."

"Stop calling her our granddaughter!" Auntie Amy cried.

"Technically, she is though," Uncle Rory pointed out.

"He has a point," Dad pointed out.

"So? You're my son-in-law, but I don't call you that!" Auntie Amy laughed.

"But that's even more creepy," I pointed out, grimacing at the thought.

"Eugh, don't remind me," Amy laughed, then turned back to her husband," We don't refer to her as our niece. Final."

Laughing, I leaned back on the brick wall, probably getting the back of my jeans dirty. I felt an ounce of sadness, knowing that they wouldn't always be travelling with us. Having them with us, made me feel like I actually was part of a family. Strangely, it didn't feel right just having Dad. Maybe it was because I wanted Mum, too?

"Anyway," Uncle Rory said, after a few moments, turning to face his wife," We better..."

"We better get going now," she finished for him. I nodded gravely," Hey, no need to look so sad, Star. Like I said, you can see us whenever you want."

She put her arms around me and held me tightly. She reminded me of Mum, though of course, that was only logic. Even if they never spent that much time together, some traits and similarities had still passed through each other genetically and during the time they'd spent together.

"Hey, look after him," She said, gesturing towards Dad and winking, once we'd let go of each other," And yourself. No more stupid ideas or running into places which could get you killed."

I groaned, realising they were never going to let it go.

"Goodbye, Doctor," Auntie Amy said to Dad, wrapping her arms around him," You look after Star, too."

"I will," he promised.

Uncle Rory opened the front door (I hadn't even noticed he'd stepped through the gate) and Auntie Amy gestured with her head towards her house and rolled her eyes. Taking the message, Dad and me nodded.

"Goodbye, Roman," Dad said, to Uncle Rory, before heading back off to the TARDIS, which was parked by the park, just opposite their house.

"Roman?" I questioned, looking at the redhead and her husband.

"Long story; I died, got erased from time and woke up as a Roman," Uncle Rory explained.

"I won't ask anymore," I said, grinning," Anyway, see you."

"Bye, Star," the 'Roman' said, as I turned to walk away.

I was halfway across the road, when they shouted back after me.

"Hey, Star!" Uncle Rory called.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around, facing their house.

"Honestly, whenever you want, just pop around," he reminded me.

"Yep, got it," I grinned.

I gave them a thumbs up, before turning back around and making my way to the TARDIS. Ready, for the next adventure.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so this was slightly late. Scratch that, this took far too long! **

**But I have a good reason **_Hidden in the Stars _**is going to be re-written, but the original will also be kept up. The storyline ill be quite different (though all the River/Star stuff will be the same) **

**Anyway, REVIEW! And make me smile! =)**

**Anastasia xx**


	12. 11 Shut Up and Run!

**AN: I feel like I'm currently taking WAY too long to update. Sorry!**

**Anyway, new adventure: Enjoy! =)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 11, Shut Up and Run!

Star's POV

* * *

I was tired, hungry and completely out of breath, but I did the only thing I knew what to do: run. I ran, ran and ran. My legs moving so consistently, that their movement was becoming automatic. I felt like I couldn't slow down, not even if I wanted to- which believe me, I did. Respiring was becoming more and more of a hard thing to do, so I was beginning to wonder how I was able to keep on running at such a speed. Adrenaline, probably. Having been stuck on a planet- which was about to go up in flames- for the past few hours, I hadn't had anything to eat, since we'd landed there, and because I'd been running most of the time, I was starving.

After getting a distress call from the planet Xalendarre, through the TARDIS, we'd arrived. Dad owed the leader of the race, because he'd lost a bet with him (something to do with an intergalactic board game, which he'd lost when he went to the wrong time, meaning the rules were different) though, personally, he didn't even need to ask. Eventually, Dad would probably end up in that time and place and save them all, without even needing to be asked. But, here we were.

The species who lived on Xalendarre- Xalens, or something- had been at war with the Kamendecks for nearly a century and somehow, the Kamendecks had made their way into Xalendarre and planted a bomb, somewhere at the heart of it. Somewhere along these corridors (which I'd been sprinting through for the past two and a half hours), there was the bomb, which Dad and me needed to stop from going off. It seemed like a relatively boring thing to do, but with a time limit of an hour left and a group of heavily armed Kamens stalking us and occasionally popping up, things had been getting a little complicated. Especially because neither of us had any idea where we were going, or what we were going to do once we'd found the bomb, which had enough energy to blow a planet to smithereens.

According to the map we'd been shown earlier, the underground hideout, which I was currently dashing through aimlessly, was about a mile and a half squared and even though we'd been searching for over two hours- and still had nearly an hour left- we were nowhere near close at all.

Realising that no one could be near me at all, I began to slow down to catch my breath. Leaning against one of the many stone walls, hoping my legs wouldn't get to used to the break- there was no way I'd be able to stop for more than thirty seconds. Even if no one was there, I still had to save a planet.

I was just about to start running, when a Kamen turned the corner and came face to face with me. Staring at it's light blue, maybe even greenish, skin and black holes it had as eyes, I knew it wouldn't hesitate in getting rid of me. Holding up its gun, I turned to run- since I, much to my dislike, didn't have a weapon of my own. However, as soon as I was facing the opposite direction, another Kamen appeared in front of me. My breathing, increasing rapidly, looked back at the one that had appeared first, and then back again. One of them had seen me first, the one who had appeared second, probably, seeing as he'd come from the same entrance I had. He'd probably been following me a while.

Turning back and forth between them, I began to ponder on what to do. I had to think up something; fast.

"Star?" a voice said, from behind me said.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, sharply turning to face him, as he came running down the corridor.

The Kamens did the same thing to, giving me the chance to get away. As soon as they were both facing the same way- meaning only one was facing me- I took my chance knowing it wasn't ideal, but possibly the best, if not only, one I'd get. Spinning round, I backed out of the corner, going to wards Dad, so I was no longer cornered by the two Kamens.

"Have you found anything yet?" Dad questioned.

"Oh, shut up and run!" I cried, turning away and darting down the corridor, with Dad close at my heels.

"So did you?" he asked.

"Did I what?"

"Find anything."

"Nope."

Turning a sharp corner, there were two paths coming out of the side of the one path, running down the centre. After a quick glance at Dad, he nodded and gestured to the left with a nod of his head. Taking the instruction, I took the left path, as Dad did the opposite and took the right.

Running down another corridor, which for all I knew, I could've already been down the corridor (they all looked exactly the same), I came, strangely, to a swarm of flies. Flies? In an underground HQ, on a planet, on the other side of the Universe. Stranger still, instead of leaving me be, they began to fly around my head. In an attempt to whack them away, I flew my fist around my head, hoping they'd get the message and leave me alone. A few did, others, however, seemed to be provoked.

A few minutes later, or maybe even only one, things began to feel... strange. First, the ground began to feel like a cloud, like it wasn't really there, that I was just dancing through the air. I'd assumed it was a result of me not consuming anything and being incredibly active. And this hypothesis was only proved more correct when the world seemed to become fuzzy. I could still see, but everything just faded into a dark, yet iridescent colour. Falling against the wall, I tried to persuade myself to carry on. It was just a little nausea, something I was more than used to, but yet, I couldn't get myself to carry on moving.

I found myself drifting further and further away. Sick swirled around my stomach, though I had nothing inside me to regurgitate. Not just the world around me was spinning, but I was too. Again, I tried to force myself up, but whatever energy I had left, I used then.

With everything, but at the same time nothing left, to fight for, everything slipped away.

* * *

**AN: Any guesses to what's going on?**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave a review- it doesn't take long! =)**

**Anastasia xx**


	13. 12 Welcome To The World Of Your Fears

**AN: I really like this adventure! I got the idea in a dream and it's sort of like **_The God Complex _**but I got the idea after this was written.**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 12, Welcome To The World of Your Fears

Star's POV

* * *

I couldn't be sure that I was awake; it felt like my eyes were open, but I couldn't see a thing. Or does darkness count as something? Because that was all there was: darkness. It was like a jet of black had made its way through everything, blocking out the colour, and every possible sign of life.

"Hello?" I called. I wasn't sure whether I'd spoken to see if I could, or to see if there was anyone else.

Looking around, I saw there was darkness and nothing but darkness. I was sure I was awake now, just something had gone wrong in a time line. Maybe two time lines had overlapped, pushing me out of the way for the time being. Whatever was going on, I'd find a way out- I knew that. I just wasn't sure when or how. I just knew I would.

"Welcome to the world of your fears!" a deep voice echoed throughout the arena (I wasn't sure if I could call it a room).

Jumping back, I gasped, shocked at the sound of the voice. I began to look around, though I couldn't see a thing; where had the voice come from? Who was it?

"Some kind of 'world of fears' if there's nothing here!" I shouted back, still aimlessly searching around for anything that wasn't darkness.

There was no answer- well, not for a while anyway. Truth be told, I was terrified, but I knew not to show it. When you were scared the most, it was all the more important to not show it. If I couldn't hide my fear, I'd just have to distract myself somehow. If it was 'the world of my fears' then I thought it would be normal to be scared, but I still felt that I couldn't let myself be frightened. I knew lying to myself wouldn't help, but it seemed the only thing I could do, to stop breaking down.

"If you know something bigger's coming, then it makes you all the more frightened," the voice echoed.

"Does it?" I asked, trying to sound smart, but failing.

"Well, you tell me," the voice said.

Suddenly, a light flashed on; a light so bright and blinding that closing my eyes didn't even help. It felt like my eyes were on fire, that a match was being held up against my eye, glistening a bright orange and burning through to it. I gasped and tried to hold in the pain (desperately hoping it wouldn't leave me blind). I hid my eyes, behind my hand, but small rays of light still managed to make their way through the gaps between my fingers; nothing seemed to work.

While praying it would go away, it did. Without a sign of it ever being there, it disappeared.

"See," the voice said," When you don't know what's coming, everything is much scarier."

* * *

The Doctor's POV

Realizing that I was nowhere near any Karmens, I began to slow down, after sprinting down the halls. I was still no closer to finding the centre of the HQ, which was where I believed the bomb was. I was also more than a hundred percent, that once we'd found it, it would be under heavy protection. Of course I was worried about Star, especially if she would be the one who would find the bomb. Obviously, I hadn't let her near a gun, since I'd found out she was my daughter. Probably because she was half of River and when I'd first met her, she certainly hadn't been at all hesitant to use a gun. I was sure she'd find a way through it somehow, though. With the other half of her, being me, she was intelligent enough to get through it without any weapons.

Still, I hoped she was okay.

Turning another corner, I found a door. I frowned; there hadn't been any signs of doors since we'd arrived. Was this the centre? Surely that would be guarded a lot more heavier? There was no security systems- that I could tell- around there. Carefully and slowly, incase someone (maybe even something) would jump out at me, or an alarm would suddenly start blaring, I opened the door.

Inside, there were no Karmens- or any Xalens, for that matter. However, the room did resemble a CCTV unit, that could be found on twenty first century Earth. There was a selection of buttons and levers, and a microphone and above that, was a big screen. A screen that showed Star.

Running forward, I placed my hands on the screen. Star was looking around in a dark room (the screen looked as if it was on a night vision setting) looking around helplessly. She clearly wasn't in the HQ anymore.

"What are you doing there?" I muttered, then looked down seeing the microphone.

Quickly, I reached down to it and spoke into it.

"Star? Star, can you hear me?" I asked, rapidly.

"Dad!" she cried, her head looking up and around on the screen," Dad? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me," I answered, quickly.

"Like actual, proper you? Not some hallucination trick?" she asked- I could hear the fear in her voice.

"As actual and proper as you can get," I confirmed, "What are you doing there?"

"I... I don't know," she stuttered, before her voice faded into a whisper, "Oh, my god, what's happening?"

"I'm not sure yet," I told her, truthfully, "How did you get there? What happened before you found yourself here."

"I was... I was running," she said, "Then, there were flies. I felt dizzy and... I... I was here."

"Flies?"

"Yeah, flies. Buzzing around my head and stuff."

"Oh, of course," I said, realising what was going on, "Star, those weren't flies. Well, that's not true. You know Cybermen? They're like them, only flies."

"They're cyber flies?" she asked.

"Yes," I nodded, even though she couldn't see me, "They carry a sort of teleporter inside them. Only it doesn't teleport the whole of you; just your mind."

"You mean to say that I'm in a different place to where I am physically?"

"Yeah. Complicated, I know, but... Well, what isn't?"

"Not much if you're me," she said, "So where have they taken me to? A voice said I'd been taken to the world of my fears, or something..."

"World of fears? Well, that's new," I muttered.

"Hey, can you stop being you for a moment?" Star said, grudgily, "Can you stop all the clever, witty comments and try and get me out of here?"

"Certainly," I replied, racking my brain for any thoughts of what was happening to my daughter. When suddenly, it came to me, " Star?"

"Yes?"

"I know where you are."

"Brilliant; can you come and get me?"

"No," I answered, slowly, "No, not really."

"Well, how do I get out then?"

"Okay, Star, this is going to sound crazy," I warned.

"I'm used to crazy stuff. Just tell me. The sooner you tell me, the sooner I can get out."

"Right," I began, wondering how to explain it. Even to someone with an intellect like Star, it was hard to understand, "You're in your mind."

"What? That's impossible... Isn't it?"

"Not really," I replied," You're not just in your mind, you're... well... In two places at once. Mentally. If you're including your location of your mind and where you really are, you're in three places."

"Well, to try and keep things a bit more simpler, wherever I am mentally, is where I am only. Okay?"

"Okay," I agreed, "It;s another one of the traps set by the Karmens, you've been put inside a room which manipulates your brain waves and reads them. It tracks down all your biggest fears and you'll well... Have to face them."

"My biggest fears..." she muttered, "Okay. I can do that... I think."

"Do you know what they are? Your biggest fears, do you what they are."

"What? Of course I do. They're _my _biggest fears_. _How can I not know?"

"You'd be surprised," I told her, suspecting she was lying.

"So, how do I face them? Like, they'll have to appear, right?"

"Yes, they'll come to you."

"When?"

I hesitated.

"When you're scared the most," I told her, reluctantly, "Star, you have to understand, none of this is real. But you have to be scared."

"How can I make myself scared?" she questioned, "To be honest, I'm already terrified."

"I know," I said, "But you're not scared enough."

"But how can I make myself more scared?"

"Think," I answered, "Concentrate on nothing else apart from your fear," Realising what I had to do, I spoke again, "Star, all the things you've been fearing all your life. The things that you heard bump in the night, the times when you felt alone. Things that creep up on you and make you jump."

I saw her shake. She was trembling, harder than I'd ever seen her before. Her eyes went wide, her blue pupils dilated and she froze. It hurt knowing that I'd cause my own daughter to feel that frightened, but I knew that in order for her to get out, it was a necessity.

Suddenly, a door appeared in front of her.

* * *

**AN: Any guesses to what one of her biggest fears will be?**

**Thanks to** _InvisibleBlade _**and **_ClydeandRani4ever _**for reviewing every chapter! To all of you who are reading, you don;t have to leave a review every chapter, but every three chapters or so would be awesome. :D**

**Also, my poll closes tomorrow, so make sure you vote for your favourite character!**

**Anastasia xx**


	14. 13 Clowns

**AN: I promised this would be finished by Christmas... I just realised that it's December in like, two days. That just goes to show how terrible I am with time. However, I will _try _and stick to my promise, however that does mean I will need to update rather often... But, hey, you're all happy about that, right?**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 13, Clowns

Star's POV

* * *

"Dad, please," I whispered, shaking with fear, "Please tell me there's another way. Please tell me I don't have to do this."

"Star," dad's voice said, echoing throughout the room, "Believe me, I am so sorry, but there's no other way."

"So I have to," I said, hoarsely.

"Yes," dad confirmed.

"Okay," I breathed.

I nodded, not sure whether he could see me or not, as I stared ahead at the door in front of me. It looked old; the wood, which was placed very unevenly, was beginning to rot away. There seemed to be no walls surrounding the door, well, not any that I could see. There didn't seem to be any light, coming from anywhere, but I could see the door perfectly, but that was it. I couldn't even see my hand when it was right in front of me.

"Star," dad said, "The sooner you go in, the sooner you can get out."

"I know," I nodded, struck with the feeling that I'd been motionless for a lot longer than I'd thought. Did time pass differently from where I was and where Dad was? Or was I simply so terrified that I'd become immune to the thought of time passing?.

I took a deep breath, before slowly reaching out to the door handle and pressing it down. Just as the slightest creek ran through the air and a tiny flicker of light, jumped through the small gap, between the door and the hinge. Then, Dad spoke, making me stop and turn around.

"Star," he called, calmly, but not at all content, "You can do this, I know you can."

I did nothing, but give a reassuring nod. Then, I went inside.

I stepped into a bright array of colours, which stung my eyes like a a spray can- I shut them tightly before I even had the chance to look around me. Although my eyes were shut tightly, I could still see the spectrum of colours danced about in the air and I could hear the happy cries of young children, echo through the air. There was the smell of candy floss and popcorn drifting through the air, too. How could this be a fear? It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realised where I was.

A circus. I was at a circus. Looking around, I saw that there was hundreds of people, mostly small families with children, not much older than eight, squashed into the compound yellow and red tent. In the centre, was a large ring, with no living things inside, however, there were several rings and other objects that you may see in the circus.

Still, I didn't have anything to be afraid of.

Suddenly, everything disappeared. Well, not quite everything. The people had gone, the smells had gone and all the colours had disappeared too. For a second, I thought I was back where I'd been before. Though I wasn't. There was light; a spotlight glowing in the middle of the ring. Slowly and gulping back the fear, I took a step at a time and made my way down to the light.

Just as I appeared at the centre of the ring and was about three feet away from the spotlight, another figure appeared. A clown. It was wearing a yellow jumpsuit, with blue stripes at the side and on one half of each trouser leg. His hair was a sapphire blue and spiking up. The way it stood gave the impression that it had been sprayed rather than wearing a wig. White paint circled around the black eyeliner, forming diamonds around his eyes, which had been coloured using amber contacts, and his nose was red- as it usually was for clowns.

"Star Song," the clown said, pulling a strange face, that I wasn't sure whether it was supposed to be sad or cross.

"Yeah," I replied, though I was not sure whether to say anything at all, "Who are you?"

"Your fear."

I frowned. Clowns? I wasn't scared of clowns, if anything, I found them ridiculous. I didn't particularly enjoy their company, but that wasn't because of a fear; I just didn't find them the least bit entertaining.

"No you're not," I replied, trying to contain my fear, although I was more than aware of it escaping faster than I could stop the chokes on my words.

"Not anymore," the clown said, "But I was."

"Exactly," I replied, "How can I face you, if you're not one of my fears?"

The clown didn't reply, instead it gave me a smile. The sort a sad clown would give at a fair, in an attempt to entertain a small child. I shivered with as much fear as desperation to get out of there. The clown's expression suddenly changed into a frown. Curiously, I raised my eyebrow.

"Then why are you scared?" the clown asked.

"I'm not," I lied.

"Really?" the clown mimicked, tilting its head as if it were mimicking me.

"Really," I confirmed, whilst telling myself if I kept telling myself it wasn't frightening, if I didn't think it was. As soon as I'd overcome a fear, I would be out. I just had to find a way out first.

"Lying won't take away your fears, you know that, don't you?" the clown pointed out.

"Okay, fine," I gave in, "Yes, I'm bloody terrified right now. But I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of this. I'm scared about how I'm going to get out and how you know everything that I'm feeling!"

"And there you have it," the clown smirked, "You're scared."

"Not of you," I replied, quickly, "I'm not scared of _you."_

"No," the clown grinned, beginning to circle me, "But once upon a time, you were."

I gave the clown a strange look, trying to figure out what he meant. Then it came to me.

_I was only small and still living at the care home. It seemed like hundreds of children lived in the home, along with me, but really it couldn't have been more than fifteen. One of the girls- I couldn't remember her name, or her face, for that matter- had been about to turn nine or ten. Considering we rarely went out, since it was very hard for four adults to take care of fifteen (give or take) children and adolescents, and there was a travelling circus at the local park and it was someone's birthday, the carers decided to take us to see the circus._

"Sixty... Fifty-nine... Fifty-eight... Fifty-seven... Fifty-six..."

"What's that?!" I asked, jumping out of the flashback. Looking around, I could see nothing, but there was a loud voice- perhaps the one that had spoke when I'd first found myself in 'the world of fears'- echoing throughout the area.

"Fifty-five... Fifty-four... Fifty-three... Fifty-two... Fifty-one..."

"Star!" Dad's voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Dad!" I cried, helplessly.

"Star, focus," he instructed.

"On what?" I asked, desperately.

"That memory- the one you were just thinking about."

"But, how...?"

"I'll explain later," he cut me off, "Just focus on that memory."

"Why?" I asked, "What's that counting?"

"It's testing you- now just focus!"

"I can't if I'm being distracted by the counting!" I protested, irritatedly.

"Star, the counting's stopped. And it's because _you _are not focusing!" Dad exclaimed, "You have to concentrate on the fear. The fear that you'd felt then; for sixty seconds. You need to remember it so vividly that you can feel that fear again."

"But I can't force myself to feel fear!"

"You can," Dad said, "You were just a moment ago."

"So what?" I began, "Do I just think about it."

"Not just that: remember it."

"Okay," I said, forcing myself back to that day.

_At first, I'd been very excited- something I couldn't remember being much- jumping up and down on the sofas; running about everywhere; never sleeping. One of the boys in the home- another face I couldn't remember- told us all about it. How there would be animals, such as lions which people tamed and elephants, which would be dressed up and people would ride on. How there would be people in costumes walking on ropes, that would be so high up that we'd barely be able to see them and others swinging down on ropes. _

"Fifty... Forty-nine... Forty-eight... Forty-seven... Forty-six... Forty-five... Forty-four... Forty-three... Forty-two... Forty-one... Forty..."

_However, once we got there, none of the things that the boy had said would be there were. There were no lions, no elephants, no people swinging down on ropes. In fact, the only thing that there was- or that I could remember- was a group of people who came onto the stage, wearing strange, but colourful outfits and bright hair. Their faces were painted a pale white, with large, red lips and black outlined eyes._

"Thirty-nine... Thirty-eight... Thirty-seven... Thirty-six... Thirty-five... Thirty-four... Thirty-three... Thirty-two... Thirty-one... Thirty..."

_Whilst the show was going on, one of the clowns came over to the row that we were sitting on. I'd been at the end and when he came over and stood next to my seat, I'd broken down. Now, I couldn't remember what I'd been so terrified of; it was only a person in a beyond ridiculous costume. Of course, though, I hadn't known that at the time. I'd spent the rest of the evening in tears, clinging to one of the carers, begging to leave. _

"Twenty-nine... Twenty-eight... Twenty-seven... Twenty-six... Twenty-five... Twenty-four... Twenty-three... Twenty-two... Twenty-one... Twenty..."

_Once we'd left and I was back home in bed, I'd been unable to sleep for weeks, as a result of reoccurring nightmares with the clowns. I screamed. I cried. I yelled. _

"Nineteen... Eighteen... Seventeen... Sixteen... Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen... Twelve... Eleven... Ten..."

I remembered it.

"Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One..."

Suddenly, the clown who'd been right in front of me, disappeared. It didn't even fade; it just vanished. There wasn't even a thing to show any evidence of him being ever being there. In fact, there wasn't anything at all. Just like before.

All of a sudden, a bright light appeared. It wasn't blinding, but it wasn't calm either. It was just neutral. And it was better than the darkness.

Now, I could see what was coming.

* * *

**AN: Like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Take two seconds of your time to tell me, please!**

**And I'm now on tumblr! :)**

**Anastasia xx**


	15. 14 Forests

**AN: Only two more chapters left until the end of this fic! :) Anastasia xx**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 14, Forests

Star's POV

* * *

"Oh my god," I said, unsure about my feelings. Well, I was feeling a mix of things, but I was in so much shock and confusion that I couldn't put a name to any of them. I suppose I was proud of myself- there certainly was at least an ounce of triumph among the many other things. After all, I had just conquered one of my fears. Even though I wasn't exactly scared of clowns anymore, it was still an achievement... Or was I scared? ... To be perfectly honest, I wasn't sure at all. I had no idea at all whether I had been scared or not. But I definitely wasn't scared of the clowns anymore. Now, I'd conquered my fear of them forever, or at least, that was what it felt like.

"Star?" dad's voice echoed throughout the darkness- which now didn't seem so frightening- once again, "Star? Star, are you okay?"

"Yes," I replied, most likely sounding disoriented, "Yes, I'm fine."

"That's my girl," he said, I could tell he was smiling, "How are you feeling?"

"Er... Okay, I guess," I shrugged.

"Are you ready to go into the next room?" he asked.

"I suppose I have no choice really, I shrugged," I mean, we still have to find that bomb, don't we? How much longer have we got now?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," he said.

"Why?" I questioned, "I mean, if we don't stop it from exploding, it'll not only destroy a planet and kill thousands of Xalens, but it'll kill us too. Even me, because I'm only here mentally, right?"

"Yes, but I've figured something out."

"What?"

"I'll explain later- it'll make more sense then."

"Okay, so what? There's still no door, so how do I get to the next fear, or whatever?" I questioned, looking up and around. After a few seconds, there'd been no reply, so I spoke again, slightly worried, "Dad? Dad, can you hear me?"

"Yes, of course I can hear you," he answered, sounding slightly offended, "Why wouldn't I be able to hear you?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "You weren't answering."

"Yes, well," he replied, sounded a lot more solemn, "Star, the thing is, you're already there?"

"I'm already where?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At the next fear," he explained, "Close your eyes."

I did as he said, the darkness suddenly, but logically, becoming a lot more controlled.

"Okay, now what?" I questioned.

"Take a step backwards," he instructed, "Maybe two or three."

Obediently, I took two shaky and uneven steps, backwards. Just as I took the third step, I felt something thick, but thin, and spiky brush and poke against my hand. I jumped back, hoping that I hadn't just been injected with some terrible alien disease, which would kill me in three days.

"Don't worry, it's just a tree," dad said, laughing slightly, as if he could read my mind.

"A tree?" I queried. I wasn't scared of trees, was I? And I almost certainly never had been? Who could be scared of trees?

"Yes, a tree," he confirmed, "You can open your eyes now, by the way."

"Oh," I said, opening them.

At the sight before me, I jumped back. It was still dark, but nowhere near as dark as it had been before. The only bit of light was coming from up above me, from a full, silver moon, glowing like a luminous spectre. Beneath the navy sky, there were branches, sticking up at the sky like pitchforks, while their carriers stood their motionless, too tired to fight, but instead, whistled through the slight breeze. Breathing deeply and heavily, I looked down, seeing the cloudy mist dancing among the air, as it danced through the air, before flying away. Taking a step forward and out of the tree- or bush, I hadn't yet looked behind me- my feet crunched against something white and powdery, looking down, I saw a glimmer of diamond-like snow.

"Star," dad said, once I'd kept stationary for several moments.

"Yes," I said," What?"

"Do you know what the fear is?" he questioned.

"Umm... Yeah," I answered, as I drifted back, to another memory that had happened when I was younger.

I was about nine and we'd gone on a class trip to a forest, to learn more about a topic we were doing in science, on nature. I hadn't been finding it boring, but since I understood it relatively well, I didn't enjoy it much either. Also, the care home that I lived in was big on 'the outside' and 'fresh air' meaning that I was no newbie to a forest. When we went on the trip, it was just the second week back after the Christmas break and it had been a very cold Christmas. So cold, that it had been snowing.

Once we'd arrived, the entire forest had been covered in snow. The class had taken, very quickly, to building snowmen, having snowball fights and making snow-angels; completely ignoring the nature trail we were on. But it was snowing, and when all the water's frozen and you're ankle-deep in snow, there wasn't going to be much wildlife, anyway. After lunch, we were all put in to groups and led around by an adult to find different types of flowers, animals, trees, or whatever else we could find.

The group I was in (who were given the name 'the bumblebees') gave up very quickly on finding anything to do with nature and since the adults weren't allowed to intervene, we just threw lumps of snow at each other and ran about, the cold weather biting at our noses and fingers. Since I'd been bullied at school for being too 'different', that day had been hell for me. None of the usual tormenting had changed, I was still called 'freak' for the entire day, but I was also the main target in a game called 'Hunt the Alien' (kind of ironic, now) and had been bombarded with snowballs for most of the afternoon. After forty minutes of being hit with snowballs (some of which, I was sure had contained rocks) and the teachers doing nothing, I ran off.

I'd found myself in a field, identical to this one I was in now, and had stayed there for the rest of the day. I was told later that the teachers had tried to find me, but had failed and left, to take the other children back to the school, once the police had arrived to track me down. I couldn't remember much more, as when I was found, I'd been unconscious and very close to death, having catching pneumonia not long after I'd run off. Apparently, I'd amazed doctors by surviving- though of course that made sense now, seeing as I wasn't human, and never had been.

However, I could remember being in the field long into the night (I wasn't found until the early morning). At that point, I could remember being more frightened than I ever had been before. I'd been feeling ill- I hadn't realised that I had a life-threatening illness at that time- and terrifying noises had gone through all the way into the night. Owls hooting, what I'd thought had been wolves, but had probably only been foxes, howl and noises of things scrabble across the snow. There'd been a lot more wildlife at night, than there had been during the day, for sure.

I'd been unable to open my eyes...

"I know what to do," I announced.

"You do?" Dad asked.

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Well, go ahead, then!" he exclaimed.

"Yep," I smiled, happy that I'd figured it out quickly.

Quickly, I scrunched my eyes up, so that I couldn't even see the darkness. I couldn't see black, but I could still hear and feel, so vividly that I may as well have been able to. I didn't want to open my eyes, but to get out, I would have to. I wouldn't even be able to blink, or look away for even a second.

I shot my eyes open, like a bullet ricochet through the air.

"Sixty... Fifty-nine... Fifty-eight... Fifty-seven... Fifty-six... Fifty-five... Fifty-four... Fifty-three... Fifty-two... Fifty-one..." the voice from before boomed.

The ice stuck to my skin...

"Fifty... Forty-nine... Forty-eight... Forty-seven... Forty-six... Forty-five... Forty-four... Forty-three... Forty-two... Forty-one..."

Wolves howled...

"Forty... Thirty-nine... Thirty-eight... Thirty-seven... Thirty-six... Thirty-five... Thirty-four... Thirty-three... Thirty-two... Thirty-one..."

Owls hooted...

"Thirty... Twenty-nine... Twenty-eight... Twenty-seven... Twenty-six... Twenty-five... Twenty-three... Twenty-two... Twenty-one..."

The wind blew...

"Twenty... Nineteen... Eighteen... Seventeen... Sixteen... Fifteen... Fourteen... Thirteen... Twelve... Eleven..."

The darkness was overcoming...

"Ten... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

Then, the forest disappeared from sight and I found myself back in the calm darkness.

I began wracking my mind for what had happened in my life, when I'd been more scared. I couldn't think of a time when I'd been more terrified... And it was because I hadn't. And that was because my biggest fear wasn't something that had happened, it was something, which I'd always feared would happen.

* * *

**AN: Oooh, what do you think it is? Please take a guess! :)**

**Come on guys, it's always the same people, just leave a quick review! It only has to be 2 words! And I'll review yours too! :)**

**Anastasia xx**


	16. 15 Alone

**AN: Penultimate chapter! Can't believe how quick these are going... Though I suppose that's a good thing. I can't wait to get the sequel and all the others up. I have the names for all the stories; PM me if you're interested! I'm always up for talking about Star! :)**

**Also, this chapter is going to get very confusing at one point, but bare with me, and it will be made clear. If not, PM! :D**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 15, Alone

The Doctor's POV

* * *

Star stood there, completely motionless. Not a muscle in her body was moving. The only sign of life in her, was her heavy breathing and- what I was sure would be- hammering heart. She wasn't even blinking, which to be honest, made me wish that she was up against the Weeping Angels. They would be easier for her, than her next, and biggest, fear. Anything would be easier. But she had no choice, neither of us did. It was this, or she would be trapped there, forever. In a world where she was trapped in her thoughts, where she would never grow old and die- though I wasn't yet sure, what the deal was regarding her mortality.

"Star," I said, reaching down to the microphone, so that my voice would be audible to her, "Star," I repeated, after a few seconds, where I wasn't even given a reaction, let alone a reply, "Star, you have to do this."

"But I can't," she whispered, nothing but her mouth moving, "Dad I can't," there was a catch in her throat that slightly sounded like she was choking, but instead, a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "I really can't."

"You can," I told her, kindly and encouragingly, "Star, do you know what it is?"

She nodded- talking becoming a too much of a hard thing for her to accomplish.

"Before, have you been watching me? When I was facing those fears," she asked, with much more fear in her voice than before.

"Yes," I answered, "And I'll be watching you through the next one, too."

"No," she shook her head.

"Star," I sighed, "I'm sorry, I really am, you know I am, but you have to do this."

"Yeah, I know; that wasn't what I meant," she shook her head, finally moving, "Don't watch me. I don't want you to see me go through it."

"Why not?" I asked, wondering what could possess her, to cause her to want to be alone. Was she too frightened that she didn't what anyone to see her that way? After all, when I'd first met her, which was now two weeks ago, she'd been forbidding herself from displaying any sort of emotion that wasn't courage; what had she been trying to achieve? She's always feared something, that was clear, but what had she been trying protecting herself from by blocking her emotions?

"Because," she replied, then hesitated. Reluctantly, however, she carried on, "Please, just don't."

"Okay," I said, calmly, "I won't be watching."

Although, I'd be doing the exact opposite.

* * *

Star's POV

"Thank you," I said, with a small, grateful smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Definite," I replied; I'd never been more adamant than this about something.

"Okay," he asked, "Star, I'm turning the screen off, okay. I don't think I'll be able to speak to you either, that way."

"No, that's fine," I told him, not knowing until now that he'd been watching me on a screen, "I can do this alone... I have to do this alone."

I know you can do it," he encouraged me, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I called, though I didn't know how loud I had to be, so that I was audible to him.

There was no reply, but I didn't want one. The silence said it all; he could no longer see me. And that was exactly how I wanted it to be.

The door to the next 'fear' still hadn't appeared, well, I didn't know how else I'd be getting there. I'd found my way to the second fear, by simply opening my eyes, but since my eyes had been open since I'd came back from the forest, that couldn't be it... Could it? I thought for a moment, then decided that it may as well be worth a try. After all, it didn't look like a door or anything else like that, would appear anytime soon.

I closed my eyes.

Not even a second later, it seemed like I was falling, the air dancing around my tingling body. I wasn't falling for long, in fact, I wouldn't have noticed I was falling at all, unless I had fallen on top of something. There was a hard impact- I must have been falling fast- and I felt every bone in my body jump. However, it didn't hurt at all. With my eyes still tightly shut, I felt around beneath me. It was soft, but springy, with a sort of loose cotton placed on top. There was the noise of someone's scraping snore pierce through the room and someone else's footsteps coming through, I wasn't sure, the wall, maybe? They sounded close, but faraway at the same time. The odour of cheap, tacky perfume and cigarettes stank out the room- if it was a room.

Suddenly, the harsh bang of a door slamming open echoed through the room, as it travelled down what sounded like a wall. Light seemed to flood in, even though my eyes were closed. Automatically, I sprang up, my eyes snapping open.

In front of me, was a woman … A woman? No, not a woman. Well, yes a woman, but why was I calling her that? It was Jackie; one of the carers at the home I was in. The home I'd been in all my life. She stood in the doorway of the room, frowning with her hands on her hips. She was black, with dark hair tied up into a bun and pink lipgloss on. She was wearing a long-sleeved pink top and black jeans, with purple converse. Once I'd realised it was just Jackie, I sighed and yawned, before falling back on the bed

"Are you two ever going to bloody get up?" the woman snapped.

I made a moaning noise, that could have easily been mistaken for a yawn and slightly sat up, looking around mine and Roxie's bedroom. I saw Roxie lying in her bed, struggling with the hangover which was beginning to bug me too, as she lay there with her bubblegum pink hair spread across her face. She, too, groaned heavily as she sensed Jackie enter the room.

"Rox!" Jackie yelled, "Get up!" she sighed walking into the room, which was painted a dark purple and filled with piles of things such as clothes, broken bits of make-up and a few wires, before arriving at the window, and yanking back the off-white curtains, she turned around and faced the both of us, "Star! You're awake; now get out of bed!"

As Jackie stormed out of the room, I lay my head back on the pillow, as I realised the throbbing in my head and the twisting nausea in my stomach. Knowing that if I didn't get up, I'd be soaked with water, I stretched out my legs and rolled off the bed and onto the old, make-up smudged, beige carpet. My hangover was bad, but I'd had worse and I knew well that after a coffee I'd be fine. Groggily, I went over to Roxie's bed with my pillow, realising that I was in my bra and knickers, and struck her twice hard, with the pillow, while giggling.

"Argh!" Roxie shouted, throwing the pillow off of her and sitting up straight, in a white vest top, which I could slightly see her breasts through, and her knickers, "Get off me, bitch!"

"Oh c'mon, if you don't get up, Jacks will come back and you'll be in even deeper shit than we already are," I reminded her, as I picked up a pair of jeans and a blue vest top from the floor, which was most likely supposed to be in the wash, before making my way over to the bathroom which we both shared.

Looking through the mirror, which was scarred with foundation, eyeliner and lipstick, I pulled the brush through my cherry red hair and rubbed the rough flannel over my face. I pulled out the make-up basket which was on the top of the shelf, and rubbed on some foundation, outlined my eyes, brushed on the mascara and then smothered my lips in a thick, gloopy gloss. After pulling the clothes on, I went back to the bedroom and pulled out a black woollen jumper and pulled it over my head.

Roxie was up by now, well, sort of. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her eyes again and again, in repetitive circles. Giggling, I threw a pair of leggings and a long top towards her, making her tip again.

"Oh my god, what is your fucking problem?!" Roxie cried, as I collapsed on my bed laughing.

It wasn't normally like this; usually, Roxie would be the slightly more sober one and I'd be the one who would be completely hammered, even after a few hours of in-and-out sleep. I supposed things just switched around every now and then.

"I don't have a problem, but you will when Jacks don't get off your back," I grinned.

"I'm not the only one who gets pissed every Friday night," Roxie muttered, pulling the top over her head and like me, neglecting the thoughts of hygiene.

I laughed and threw my pillow at her again. As it hit her, she let out a sort of grunting noise, but a second later she was laughing. Together, we collapsed on the floor in a heap of inebriated giggles.

After she pulled on the leggings I'd given her, we made our way downstairs into the big dining room, where us and all the other kids in care would eat. There were nine of us in total, which really wasn't that many compared to the last care home I was at (I'd been moved due to a fight with another girl) where there had been sixteen. Then again, this one was a lot smaller, with only three members of staff.

Cereal was flying everywhere and there were more than two people having arguments over whose turn it was to decide the radio channel; nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Roxie and me took the end seats, next to the youngest kid in the home, Freya. Her face was covered in the jam from her toast and she looked up to me with a toothless grin. Even though I probably wasn't the best role model, I was the oldest in the home.

"Star!" Freya smiled, through a mouthful of toast.

"Hey, sweetie," I smiled, back at her, as she jumped on top of my lap.

Jackie frowned at me, as I laughed with the four-year-old. I knew perfectly well what she was thinkings; something along the lines of me being a bad influence towards her. The carers didn't even want Roxie and me at the home, as we set a very bad example when we were inspected. It was only two more years until we would be chucked out into a council flat though. However, if we spent enough time with the other kids, apparently our 'habits' would be inherited through us, to them.

Nothing much happened throughout the day. One of the boys went on an outing with a possible foster family and came back very happy. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, at the boy, Kieran's, excitement; I'd never even been on an outing. Being in care makes you feel alone no matter what. But having not even one couple considering fostering (well, in my case, it was adoption) you, really doesn't help your self-esteem.

After getting fed up of hearing Kieran go on about zoos, ice cream and candyfloss, I left for the bedroom, which I shared with Roxie and collapsed in a heap on my bed. Slowly, I rolled over to the drawers which stood next to my bed. I pulled open the bottom drawer and rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for; the letter that my Mother had left for me, when she gave me up.

_Dear My Child,_

_You may rip this letter up, you may treasure it with all your heart. Whichever you do, read it first before you choose what to do with it._

_I understand that you must be mad at me for abandoning you. I am incredibly sorry. I am so sorry that I can not put in to words. One day, hopefully, you'll understand. Maybe one day, our paths will cross and we may be reunited. If we never do, then you need to know, I love you more then words can say. I wanted to keep you, but for your own safety that I didn't keep you._

_If one day, we meet, I will explain everything. If not, then I apologise._

_I will think of you every second, of every minute, of every hour, of every day, of every week, of every month, of every year and for all those years that will follow. You my child, shall always be on my mind. Just remember this, you are special. You are unique. You are the most beautiful person in the universe and all the other universes. You are the most important person who has ever existed and who ever will exist._

_I love you._

_Your Mother xx_

_P.S. If you ever miss me, just look up into the night sky and maybe, just maybe, I'll be looking up there too._

I read it through several times, before all the words just blended into one colour, of off-white. I bit my lip, not letting the tears brimming in my eyes fall; I hadn't cried in three years.

It was hard to read the letter knowing that I shared half the genes with the woman who wrote it. Somewhere out there, was that woman living her life, maybe now with kids that she'd kept. Then again, she could be dead. Maybe even in jail. Wherever she was, or whatever had happened to her, I would never have any idea. Some of the things that she'd wrote in the letter implied that she didn't want to give me up, but then, why had she? If she wanted to keep me that badly, then surely she would have done whatever she could've done to keep me.

Suddenly, the door opened and Roxie walked in, casually. She looked down at me, on my bed, and walked over.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied, motionlessly.

"Yeah right," Roxie scoffed, sitting down on my bed, by me, "C'mon, you can tell me."

"It's nothing," I repeated, as Roxie spotted the letter in my hands.

"Oh, you're not looking at that letter again, are you? I thought you burnt it. You said you burnt it," Roxie said, quickly, "Why didn't you burn it?"

"I... I tried," I stuttered, "But... Look it's the only thing I have from her, I can't just burn it, can I?"

"Yes, you can," Roxie replied, rolling her eyes, "Look family meaning _nothing_. Not if they've dumped you in this place."

"What, so why do you keep pictures of your Mum and Dad and brothers?" I questioned.

"Because they didn't dump me here," she pointed out, ignoring the stab in the chest, I'd just given her, "Mum's dead, Dad likes heroin, and my brothers... They... I don't know, I haven't seen David since we left for that road trip and Marnie was fostered years ago."

"It was four months ago," I pointed out.

"Same thing," Roxie tusked, "The point is, family suck and your Mum probably is some junkie lying in the middle of the road, with loads of other kids in care. After all, who leaves a newborn baby on a doorstep, in January?"

"Well, maybe she had no choice," I suggested, even though I didn't believe what I was saying at all.

Roxie shook her head and frowned. Suddenly, she reached down, snatched the letter and pulled me up with the other hand.

"Wha- hey!" I cried, trying to get the letter back from her, whilst she kept moving her hand out of my reach, "Give it!"

"Nope," she said, popping the p and dragging me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"Outside."

"Why?!"

"To burn up this letter."

"What? No!"

"Yep. My lighter's in my pocket."

"No, Rox..."

"Star, shut it," Roxie snapped, as she pulled me out to the front and through the car park. Once we arrived at the bus stop, which was about ten metres from the home, she reluctantly let go of my arm.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" I snarled.

"It's all for your own good," she replied, flatly, pulling the lighter out of her pocket.

She scarped her nails against her the knob on the lighter, and a amber flame, with scarlet rims shimmered in the cold air. As I gave up to rebel against my best friend's stupid idea- though I was sure she did mean well- she held the flame up against the letter and we watched the paper burn to a grey ash. I watched the drops of silver snow fall to the ground, before they disappeared into the puddle, from yesterdays rainstorm.

Later on, I was in bed, I found it impossible to sleep- especially strange since I'd had a killer hangover that previous morning. I looked through the darkness, wondering whether there was a family out there. Since I was eight, I'd forbidden myself to dream about any sort of family. I hadn't thought about families who could adopt me, but a real family was something I couldn't escape the idea of. Now the letter was nothing but a powder of ash, there was no escaping the reality that whether my Mother was alive or not, I would never see her and her identity would always be a mystery.

As I drifted off into a reluctant sleep, I realised that in some way or another, I would always be alone.

* * *

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update!**

**C'mon guys! Review! It only takes thirty seconds to say what you think!**

**Anastasia xx**


	17. 16 You'll Never Be Alone

**AN: Ahh, last chapter! Can't believe it! I hope you will all read the sequel! :D **

**The next story explains what the Doctor said in **_Hidden in the Stars _**when he said that he'd met Star before. And then it's the sequel after that, that things really start going! :)**

**Anyway, enjoy the last chapter! Please leave a review- then I'll update the next story later! (that's not a threat- it's logic; the more reviews I get, the more quickly I write!)**

* * *

Starry Eyed

Chapter 16, You Will Never Be Alone

Star's POV

* * *

"Star! Star!" a voice called. Whoever the voice belonged to, it sounded as if they were faraway. The voice had an echo about it, that suggested they were shouting though.

My eyes flew open and I was suddenly overwhelmed with all the images, colour and dizziness that flew to, around and in me. Most of what I could see was a deep, sky blue and a face in front of me. As the pixelated air formed clear, I could see Dad bending over me. Shaking my head, to get rid of the tiredness, I got up with the help of his hand, as everything came back to me.

I wasn't in the care home- I never had been. I'd just been dreaming... Well, not quite. It was exactly as Dad had first said; my brainwaves had been manipulated and read and I'd been taken somewhere that wasn't even in the Universe. I'd just been made to think that was real, but it never had been.

"Star, are you alright?" Dad asked, hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," I answered, just as quickly, as I remembered what we where there for, "How long have we got left?"

Not long, but I know the way now."

"Good, but why?"

"Long story; no time; will explain later," he replied- I noticed things were moving extremely quickly and sudden. Dad grabbed hold of my shoulder, directing me towards wherever we were going.

We ran down the corridors- luckily not running into a Kamens- before we came to a metal door, at the end of one of the corridors. Bursting inside, we found ourselves exactly where we'd been aiming for, since we'd arrived. In the centre of the room, was a long, dark blue cylinder sticking up from the floor. On top of it, was a small, black box.

"Is that the bomb?" I questioned.

"Yep," he answered, as soon as I'd finished speaking. After grabbing his screwdriver out of his pocket, and aiming it at the bomb. The green light pierced through the air- along wit the sound- before the small box, let off a sort of wiry noise; like an engine of a car coming to a halt. A few sparks flew out, before it made some sort of bang. Then, everything went silent.

I was breathing heavily, but other wise, I was completely frozen.

"Are you alright?" Dad asked.

"I have slightly mixed feelings," I replied, before turning around to face him. Suddenly, we both burst into a stifle of laughter- though I didn't think either of us knew what we were laughing at.

"Come on, let's go," Dad said, shaking his head, leading the way out and back to the TARDIS.

-X-

I was sitting in the control room of the TARDIS, scribbling today's events into my diary, whilst Dad flew the machine. I'd noticed that once or twice every minute, he kept turning to face me; I pretended to not notice him. Though I did wonder why he kept staring at me.

As I came to write the part where I'd woken up and we'd saved Xalendarre, I realised something. Sharply, I looked up and stared at Dad.

"How did you know where to find the room?" I asked.

"What room? You mean the centre; where the bomb was?" he answered, with a question.

"Yeah," I replied, " And how come the place didn't blow up? I was in the... Fear, thing," I stopped and sighed, annoyed at myself for nearly telling him what my biggest fear was, " I was in their for hours- at least for me. So how did we have enough time to stop the place being blown up?"

"Well, where you were, like I said before, wasn't exactly real. No matter how much time passed there, not much passed in reality," he explained.

"Okay," I nodded, "But how come you knew where the bomb was?"

"Ah, that," he grinned, jumping around and flicking a lever down, "Well, where you were was one of tricks from the Kamens. After you conquered your last fear, they realised that we were a lot smarter than they first thought. Quite funny actually, the Kamens are actully quite a timid race..."

"Yeah, they really seemed timid when they were aiming a gun at my head," I said, sarcastically.

"Like I said, only timid people use guns- apart from your Mother. Though I think that's more of a statement thing," Dad drabbled. He noticed the 'look' that I was giving him and quickly changed the subject back to my question, "Anyway, after realising that we would save Xalendarre, they decided to help us out a bit- in hope we wouldn't kill them, I think."

"We wouldn't have killed them!" I laughed.

"Not me. You would've considered it," he grinned, cheekily.

"Oh, shut up," I grimaced.

"Oi, language!"

"What? You're not going all 'strict Father style on me, are you?"

"Not yet. I'm still getting the hang of it," he smirked, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes, before he carried on, "Anyway, what was your biggest fear? Surely you can tell me?"

"Well," I began, then hesitated, wondering whether to tell him or not. It wasn't that I didn't trust him- it was the complete opposite in fact- I just didn't know if I wanted him to know. Before, when I was younger, it had seemed the most terrifying idea possible, but now, it was just seemed stupid. The idea telling anyone what it was, was humiliating, "Er, water."

"Water?" he raised his eyebrows- I wondered whether he knew I was lying, "How did you get out of it?"

"Well, I..." I stopped, as I caught a glimpse of his face. I frowned and got up.

"What?" he asked, far too innocently to be natural.

"You watched, didn't you?" I accused. When I didn't get an answer, I carried on, "Oh my god! You did, didn't you?!"

"No," he stuttered, "Maybe. Possibly..."

"Dad!" I cried, angrily.

"Sort of... Okay, yes."

"Why?!" I exclaimed, furiously.

"Because..." then it was his turn to hesitate, "Star, I'm sorry, but..."

"But what?!" I shrieked, "I told you not to! You said you wouldn't!"

"Star," he said, sternly, taking a tight hold on my shoulders; forcing me to look at him. I stopped, unable to move; I hadn't seen him like this before, "Star, listen to me. I'm sorry. But I felt I had to."

"Why?"

"Because..." then it was his turn to hesitate, "I thought that if you were that scared of something..."

"How could you tell I was so scared?" I interrupted.

"Think about it, you knew what your biggest fear was; not many people do."

"Maybe I just don't have many fears."

"Oh, no, you do," Dad shook his head, "You have a lot more than you let on."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, shaking his hands off my shoulders.

"Star," Dad shook his head, "You didn't know what the other fears were, but you knew what you're biggest fear was. Star, if you were that scared of something, then I felt I had to know what it was."

"Why?" I asked, again.

"Because I thought if I knew what you were scared of I could make sure it would never happen," he answered.

"And?" I asked, "And what do you think now? Do you think you can stop it happening?"

"Can I be honest with you?" he asked- I could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"I don't fully understand what you were scared of," he admitted.

I looked at him and shook my head- the anger had mostly faded by now. I realised that I would have to tell him, after all. Maybe this had been his plan from the beginning?

"My biggest fear," I said, "What do you think it is?"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

I shook my head, but answered.

"I'm terrified of being alone," I answered.

It was only a few seconds before I got a reaction, but it felt like several minutes. Caringly, Dad shook his head, before scooping me up into a hug and holding me tight. I buried my head into his shoulder.

"Oh, Star," he whispered, "I promise you, I will never let you be alone."

"Thank you," I replied- just as quiet.

After letting go of each other, he looked at me and we exchanged a quick smile.

"Go on then," he said, "You haven't slept for about seventeen hours; off to bed with you."

"Do I have to?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yes- like you said, I am going 'strict Father style'," he teased.

"We'll have an adventure tomorrow?" I checked.

"Of course," he promised, "What else would we do?"

"Float around the Vortex- though that would be boring," I joked.

"It indeed would," he agreed, huckling, "Now go on, off to bed!"

"Fine," I sighed, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he called after me, as I made my way out of the control room and through the corridors, toward my bedroom; ready for the next adventure.

* * *

**AN: Can't believe it's finished! I hope you all enjoyed the story! The sequel will be published soon! **

**In fact, the more reviews I get, the quicker **_Stargazing_ **will be uploaded! **

**Yes, **_Stargazing _**is a X-over with** _Sarah Jane_ Adventures** but that show's a take-off of** _Doctor Who_ **so it's perfectly self-explanatory if you don't watch the show.**

**However, if you're not planning to read the sequel, please still leave a review! Even if you don't like it. **

**Thanks to all the constant reviewers **_InvisibleBlade, ClydeandRani4ever _**and**_ Amy Angel Allen. _

**Anastasia xx**


End file.
